Falling Past Friendship: Twelve Days at Christmas
by aislara
Summary: How do you know you've crossed the line between friends and 'more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

Falling Past Friendship: Twelve Days at Christmas

Rating: T

Pairing: Sam/Daniel

Category: Holiday/Romance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies.

–Aristotle

"Hey, Daniel! Wait up!" Instinctively Daniel turned in the direction of the voice and smiled. Sam was hustling down the corridor a chagrined smile on her face. Smiling at her in return he reached out and held the elevator door open for her.

"Thanks," she exhaled getting into the elevator beside him.

"Hot date?" he asked with an impish grin. He noticed that she had changed into her civvies. Apparently she would not be spending another all-nighter under the mountain.

"As if. No, just me, the mall and half of Colorado Springs. Teach me to leave my Christmas shopping to the last minute," she grumbled, although the bright smile on her face indicated she wasn't nearly as upset as she was pretending to be.

"Christmas shopping," Daniel repeated absently a small frown marring his face.

"Don't tell me you haven't started either."

Daniel looked slightly sheepish, "Well, with everything going on around here lately I guess it just slipped my mind." A small mischievous grin spread across his face, "I guess I could just claim 'memory loss'." Sam laughed at the joke.

"I don't think anyone's going to buy that one anymore." Sam paused for a moment, "Why don't you come with me?"

"Go with you?" Daniel responded with mock horror, "To the Mall? Three days before Christmas? Crowds, lines, the ever elusive perfect gift. Give me Baal or Anubis any day."

"You've been spending too much time with Jack." Sam shifted impatiently from foot to foot, watching the numbers on the elevator slowly count down. She was full of pent up energy tonight. Daniel guessed spending the last ten days stuck in a swamp could do that to you. He was feeling a little restless himself. Still, after the events of the last five months, since his 'reappearance' in the material world, he was still a little reluctant to leave the safety of the SGC. His little vacation to Honduras hadn't exactly reconfirmed his faith that all was right in the world. It wasn't the first time he had come back from the dead, but it was still disconcerting to return to the world and have missed an entire year. He looked over at Sam, her blue eyes sparkling brightly her cheeks slightly flushed from excitement.

"Besides, you forgot to mention food that doesn't taste like MREs."

"Good point," Daniel grinned at her in return, giving in to her infectious mood. "You drive. I'll pay." Sam glanced over and took note of Daniel's BDU's and the stack of papers he was holding.

"You might want to stop by your office first and change." Daniel looked down at his drab military issue clothing.

"You mean this isn't what's 'in' this season?" he asked deadpan. The doors to the elevator opened. Sam laughed, and shook her head giving him a playful shove out the door.

"Meet you topside in 15."

Sam was waiting for him when he reached the security checkpoint. The guards on duty were trying hard to suppress a smile at the sight of Major Carter leaning casually against the wall humming "Jingle Bell Rock" and bobbing her head in time to the music. She was staring absently at the wall lost in thought when Daniel arrived. He presented his ID to the guards to be signed out and turned to watch her.

Sam was happier than he'd seen her in a long time. When she had come back from the Prometheus, she had withdrawn a bit from the team, seemingly preoccupied with her experiences there. Daniel suspected that she hadn't shared everything during the debriefing. It wouldn't be the first time a member of SG-1 had left some more unpleasant details out of a mission report. Today she seemed to be caught up in the spirit of the holidays. Perhaps it was the news of ten days of downtime that had her spirits up. Hammond had surprised them all at the briefing this morning with that holiday surprise. It seems that in his opinion SG-1 had earned it. He wondered absently if there was a point system on how many alien possessions, clones, kidnapings, near death experiences, and catastrophic computer viruses it took to earn a week's down time.

"Dr. Jackson," the guard handed him back his ID. "Happy holidays, sir." Wishing the guards a 'happy holiday' as well, Daniel headed over to Sam who had stepped away from the wall at the sound of his voice.

"Ready?" Daniel nodded and headed out the door.

A thin dusting of snow coating the cars. The skies were heavy with the promise of more snow before long. "Looks like a white Christmas is probable this year," Daniel observed as he reached into Sam's car for the snow brush.

"Well, technically it's not a white Christmas unless it actually snows on Christmas Day," Sam countered as she finished dusting snow from the driver's side. She settled herself into the driver's seat and fiddled with the radio. Daniel slipped into the passenger's side a moment later and Sam turned the car toward town. "I remember one white Christmas we had growing up when 18 inches of snow was dumped on us Christmas Eve. The whole family ended up outside having a giant snowball fight. Even Dad, who was very straight-laced back then got in on the action, breaking us into teams and ordering us to 'take that snowbank' and other nonsense. I was like six or seven at the time." Sam smiled fondly at the memory.

"I think I would have liked to have seen that," Daniel stared absently out the window as they drove. "We were usually on digs at Christmas time. Most of the people there didn't celebrate Christmas, but my mom always made it a point to do something special. I remember one year I had been deeply troubled about how Santa was going to land his sleigh on the roof of our tent. After all it wouldn't be able to hold the weight of the sleigh. Christmas morning came and my parents called me outside and there in the sand were hoof prints, eight sets in all and a 'sleigh' impression. I never questioned Santa's ability to travel again." Sam smiled inwardly at the picture of a young Daniel questioning his parents about where the sleigh would go. It was so -him-. They traveled along in silence until they reached the mall parking lot. "So what's the plan of attack?"

Sam sighed as she scoured the parking lot for a space, "I guess where we can park will determine where we start."

"Should have requisitioned a Zat. Three shots and any space is yours," Daniel wiggled his eyebrows. "Could come in handy in long lines, too."

"We should have thought of that before we left the base." She rounded the next corner, "Oh! Here's one. Looks like shopping first."

Two hours later they found themselves seated at a table at Applebee's, a mound of bags occupying the floor space beneath the table. They had spent the last two hours hunting for that ever elusive perfect gift for everyone on their list and had met with relative success. Instead of being a stressful experience fighting hoards of angry shoppers they had laughed their way through the stores, seeing who could suggest the more outrageous gift for their co-workers. Caught up in the spirit of the holidays, Sam had even stopped to help a couple pick out a chemistry set at the Discovery store for their son who was crazy about science. Daniel had amused himself translating the hieroglyphics on a puzzle that they were selling and the resulting statements had reduced them to a sorry case of the giggles. The two were still laughing over one of the more absurd phrases when their drinks arrived.

"I can't believe you actually bought that, " Sam exclaimed referring to the poorly translated puzzle.

"It's a gift for Nyan. He'll probably find it just as funny. Maybe we should frame it when it's done and hang it on the wall." Daniel laughed and shook his head, "Probably be too distracting during department meetings."

"Does it really say "He who has the hungry table will sail upon the golden hamster of love?"

"More or less. A lot of times artists select hieroglyphs because of their appearance, not because of their meaning. Makes for all sorts of fun." Sam absently swirled her drink and a companionable silence fell over them.

It had been a long time since the two of them had spent time together outside of work, before he had ascended. Ever since their meeting in the map room on Abydos, which was more than just a meeting of minds in her opinion, they had been close. Daniel understood her on levels that no one ever had before. He shared the same passion for learning, the same excitement over a new discovery, why staying up all night working on a solution to a new puzzle was more stimulating than a good night's sleep. More importantly he understood it was okay to have feelings that sometimes the greatest insight comes from the heart, not from facts and figures, or even rules and regulations. Sam would always remember the time with Cassandra and how Daniel had told her that she didn't have to go through that alone. Daniel was true to his word. The years they spent together his was the shoulder she would cry on, the one to come to for comfort or advice, the one to go to at 4:00 A.M. when she was stumped. Somehow the world always seemed a little brighter. After the events on Kelowna she felt that a part of her was missing. Her best friend was gone, her confidant, the other half of her soul. Part of her was lost.

Then came the mission to Vis Uban in search of the Lost City. Daniel flesh and blood, but no idea of who he was, no spark of recognition in his eyes as he was led back into town. Then there was the Question, one, when she allowed herself to think of it haunted her-. Was there ever anything between us?

Was there ever anything between us?

"Penny for them . . . " Daniel's blue eyes were gazing at her with curiosity and a hint of concern. She glanced down at the table. Daniel's hand was resting lightly on hers. 'I must have been really lost in thought.'

"I was just thinking." Daniel didn't avert his gaze, the unspoken 'about what' hanging in the air between them. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, "I missed this. I missed you." He looked down at the table, his menu suddenly the most intriguing thing in the world. A slight pink stained his cheeks.

"I don't remember much from when I was Ascended. All I remember is waking up in the forest and wondering who I was. Nothing was familiar. It just felt wrong. Then you came," he glanced up at her, a bit bashful, "and I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That it was time to go home." He studied her for a long moment, eyes meeting hers. For a moment Sam thought he might say more, but he abruptly cleared his throat and glanced to look at the other diners. "So, what are your plans for Christmas?" he asked abruptly changing the topic.

Sam hesitated for a moment, then leaned back into her seat. The moment for confidences was over. "I'm headed down to San Diego to spend Christmas with Mark and his family. Hopefully Dad will be able to get some time off from the Tok'ra and be able to join us. And you? How are you going to spend your down time?"

"Me?" he looked a bit unsure as if he hadn't really thought about. He shrugged. "Don't really have plans. Jack invited me to his cabin with Teal'c, Bretac and Ryac but I can't say the invitation holds that much appeal." He wrinkled his nose at the thought of spending the holidays with four warriors, fishing, and beer. "I guess I'll catch up on some work on base."

Sam laughed at the thought of Jack teaching the Jaffa master the finer points of fishing and shook her head. "No, I can't say that it sounds tempting." She paused for a second, "Why don't you come with me to San Diego?" Daniel looked surprised. Rushing on before Daniel had a chance to protest she continued, "Allison loves to entertain. They have this great big Christmas tree, and the best apple cider, and I promised my niece and nephew I'd take them to the Zoo. No snakes though." She grinned impishly at the mention of snakes. Daniel opened his mouth starting to decline her offer. He didn't want her to feel obligated to invite him simply because he had no family to go to for the holidays. In years past the team had always had a get together on Christmas Eve and then went their respective ways for the actual day. Daniel usually ended up at Jack's place with Teal'c. "Sam, I don't think . . . " her eyes clouded slightly as she anticipated his refusal. She glanced down at the table again, her coaster suddenly a rare and unusual treasure to study. Her disappointment was obvious and he was the cause. After seeing Sam in such a festive a merry mood, so genuinely happy, it was hard to be the one to bring her back to earth. Gently he took both her hands in his, the gesture causing her to meet his eyes again.

"I don't think there is anything I'd like more."


	2. Chapter 2

"Open it already, Jack," Daniel grumbled in frustration. Jack turned to him, eyes wide and somewhat innocent,

"What? I'm just trying to guess." Jack shook the gaily wrapped package again, tilting his head as if to hear it better. "It's a sweater."

"I don't think a sweater would make a clunking noise, sir."

"Good point." Jack shrugged and ripped the wrapping paper off the gift, the scraps joining countless others on the floor.

A knock sounded at the doorway, "Am I too late?" Janet asked, peering in from the corridor.

"Not at all," Daniel said welcoming her. "Pull up a, um. . ." he glanced about the room and noticed that all available chairs were occupied by SG-1, various other members of the SGC, and a few members of his research staff. ". . . piece of desk?" he finished, relocating a stack of folders from the desk into a voluminous drawer.

"Thanks," Janet replied, smoothing her skirt before sliding gracefully onto the corner of the desk. "I've brought some holiday cheer," she announced beginning to remove packages from a large shopping bag she'd brought with her. She surveyed the carnage in the room, "It looks like we've had some very good boys and girls this year."

Jack shrug and beamed his most angelic smile, "Apparently saving the world a few times counts heavily with Santa."Jack finished unwrapping his present to reveal Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. "I don't suppose that this is a comment on my driving technique." There were a few snickers from the crowd.

"Well, it was that or, The Simpson's Hit the Road. Since your clone seemed to enjoy it. . ."

"Perhaps when you have completed the requisite missions, O'Neill, you would care to trade." Teal'c held up his copy of The Knights of the Old Republic.

"Sweet." Jack glanced at the back of the game box . "Of course, this will have to wait until after our fishing trip."

"Why is that, O'Neill?" Jack's reply was lost as another knock at Daniel's door sounded.

"General Hammond, Sir!" The assorted military SGC members stood up as the General entered the room, a broad smile on his face.

"As you were." He smiled as he looked around the room, "Looks like I found where most of my personnel have wandered off to. It makes my mission a lot easier." Hammond also had a bag full of gifts to distribute. He made the rounds around the room shaking hands and thanking his personnel for their contributions this past year.

"Next year I'll have to get a Christmas Tree," Daniel observed.

"I'm not sure where it would fit, Danny," a new voice called for the hallway, "Santa might need to bring you a bigger office."

"Dad!" Sam called from the other side of the room, her whole face lighting up, like– well Christmas. Carefully dodging the debris, packages, presents, and persons, Sam made her way over to the door and hugged him tightly. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Sorry, kiddo, flight was delayed." He wink roguishly at her. "I wouldn't miss it, though." She glanced over her father's shoulder into the hallway to see yet two more familiar faces.

"Bra'tac, Rya'c, come in." The master Jaffa glanced dubiously into the severely overcrowded office.

"I believe this room has reached its maximum occupancy." He observed dryly. Teal'c moved from his perch upon one of the stacks of crates to greet the new arrivals.

Sam glanced at her watch, "Actually, we need to get going if we're going to get to the airport on time." She glanced meaningfully at Daniel, and then turned back to her father. "I brought your things. They're in our locker room."

"I guess it's time to go native."

"Speaking of going native," Jack said pulling out two large apparel shaped boxes, "Consider them early Christmas presents," he passed the gaily wrapped packages to the two Jaffa visitors. Bra'tac and Rya'c looked a somewhat at a loss as to what to do with the festive gifts.

"It is a Taur'i tradition in which they exchange gifts to honor their friends and family. I believe your packages contain Taur'i clothing."

"Yeah, the world isn't ready for our particular fashion statements," Jacob gestured absently at the Jaffa's robes and his own Tok'ra tunic. "Come on, I'll show you how everything goes on." He headed towards the door, he paused in the doorway, "Meet you topside in twenty?" Sam nodded her head glancing again at her watch.

"I suppose this is our signal to break it up then," Jack said rising to his feet. "Merry Christmas , Sir," he said sketching a sloppy salute in the General's direction, "Carter, Daniel."

"Merry Christmas, Jack." Daniel said and submitted to some manly back slapping.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Sam said catching Jack in an impulsive hug. Jack smiled and strolled out of the room, "Somewhere out there is a fish with my name on it."

"Maybe we should have had his pond stocked for Christmas," Daniel observed.

"I have a feeling Teal'c's figured out a way to smuggle his X-Box up there."

"Either that or they'll do a lot of meditating."

Janet slid down from the desk, commenting that she should be getting home to Cassie and one by one the occupants made their farewells. Daniel surveyed the damage done to his office, the tattered shreds of wrapping papers, stray cups, and napkins and just sighed. "Just let me get the worst of it up," he said digging in his pocket for his car keys. "You go ahead and grab the car and I'll meet you top side." Sam paused for a second and then took the keys as she headed out the door.

"Go ahead, Dr. Jackson, I'll clean up for you," Nyan offered. He was still puttering around in the far end of the room, reshelving some displaced artifacts "Never keep a lady waiting. That's a fact, no matter what planet you're from." He smiled enigmatically at him.

"Thanks, Nyan, I don't know what I'd do with out you." He replaced a few items that had fallen on to the floor.

"We all know what it's like to do with out you, Dr. Jackson. And I think I speak for all of us when I say it's an experience we don't care to repeat. It's good to have you back." Daniel stared at him for a moment, obviously surprised and touched by his assistant's words.

"It's good to be back, and call me Daniel." He took a final look around and saw that things were in good hands, "Merry Christmas, Nyan and don't stay too late."

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."

"New car?" Jacob asked as Sam pulled up in a brand new SUV. "Air Force must pay more then it did then in my day." He settled himself in the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt.

"Actually it's Daniel's," she busied herself finding her sunglasses. She hadn't had an opportunity yet to let her father know Daniel would be joining them. Not that it would be a problem. After all they were all adults and well-- why couldn't she bring her best friend with her for the holidays. "We thought it would be more comfortable to take his to the airport, considering the luggage and all." Jacob stared out the window for a moment to ponder 'we thought'.

Was there a 'we' that he was unaware of. He'd like to think that Sam would have told her if there was someone in her life. Even if their relationship was limited to snatched time between missions, they'd grown closer since Selmak came on the scene. In her defense, of course, their last mission was to Anubis' super soldier factor. Not exactly conducive to a heart to heart about one's personal life. However, as a father it would be nice to know that Sam was 'settled', even if that did seem an old fashioned notion. And Daniel? Well, he'd have to say. . .

The back door opened and a blast of cold air shot in disrupting his thoughts. Daniel folded his frame into the backseat none to gracefully and shut the door with a bang. "Cold out there," he commented rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"You'd think you'd remember to buy gloves, Daniel. You do live in Colorado," she admonished him, but turned the heat up in the car.

"Hey, I'm lucky I remember who I am," he grinned impishly from the backseat and then leaned forward and folded his arms along the back of the front seat.

Sam just shot him a look and put the car in drive shaking her head. "If we don't hit too much traffic we should be there in plenty of time." Daniel reached over and played with the radio, "Cassie was in here last, she had me listening to some god awful noise." After fiddling for a few moments he sat back as Jingle Bell Rock began to play.

Jacob listened to their banter silently. Were they a couple? Hard to tell. They had a familiarity with each other, that's for certain. But he knew they were good friends. He'd often suspected Sam's feelings ran deeper than friendship, but for whatever reason she had never acted on them. Shame really. Then again Sam had never been real lucky in the dating department. Of course it could be. . .

'Just ask, already,' Selmak said. 'You're going to drive me crazy at this rate'.

'If they want to tell me, they'll tell me. Maybe I just need to fish a little.' Jacob ran his hand across the dashboard of the vehicle.

"Nice car, Danny. Air Force must be treating you well."

"Thanks. My old one got sold while I was um, gone. Sam said I should get something reliable this time."

"I think my exact words were, 'spend more time with you than your mechanic.'" She grinned somewhat evilly at him in the rear view mirror.

He half smiled back at her, "My old car was a classic!"

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. Clearly they had had this discussion before. "So, Dad. I've your suitcase in the back with all your things. Your gifts for the kids are in there as well."

"Thank, Sam. I just couldn't find the time to shop this year," he gave her a broad wink.

"As it was we ended up at the mall three days before Christmas." There was that we again. Time for a new tactic.

"So, have you ever been to San Diego before, Daniel?"

"No, I haven't, actually. I spent most of my time stateside east of the Mississippi before getting involved in the project."

"Yes, he's seen the Seven Wonders on the World, but never seen Shamu."

"Or been to Disney World, don't forget that."

"How could I. We'll have to fix that some other time. At least this time we can take the kids to Sea World and correct that oversight." Another trip together. Sounds promising.

Daniel made a face that was trying to imply that he was annoyed but the half smile ruined the effect. "Thanks, Sam."

"Hey, what are friends for," she answered grinning at him in the rearview mirror as she paused to take her ticket at the parking garage.

'Friends,' Jacob thought. 'I guess that answers that.'

'Shame really,' Selmak thought in response. 'I rather think I'd like him for a son-in-law.'

Jacob involuntarily sighed, 'So would I, Sel.'

Sam glanced over at her father. He had that far away look in his eyes that indicated he was in discussion with Selmak. The long sigh that had just escaped his lips concerned her. She pulled into a parking space and turned to him, "Hey, you okay, Dad, she asked with concern. Jacob blinked and then met her gaze, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Unconsciously, Jacob glanced over his shoulder at Daniel. Sensing a father/daughter moment, Daniel got out of the car and busied himself with the luggage. Jacob watched after him for a moment lost in thought. Sam followed the direction of her father's gaze and stared for a moment, too. A small smile spread across her lips and she vocalized her internal thoughts, "It's good to have him back."

"You really missed him, when he was gone. Didn't you." It was a statement, not a question. Jacob touched her shoulder with fatherly affection.

"It's been six months, and sometimes I still wake up and think he's gone," she shook her head ruefully, "Of course that's usually when he walks in with a cup of coffee for me. It's almost like he knows."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Jacob said quietly squeezing her shoulder.

Sam looked at him, startled, her blue eyes wide, "What?"

Jacob chuckled to himself, "Or not," He glanced out the window and saw Daniel directing one of the porters to load up their luggage. "I think he's preparing to leave without us."

Sam gathered her things and locked up the car, noting the parking location on her ticket. Jacob strolled ahead to chat amiably with the porter. Daniel lagged behind until he was side by side with Sam. "Everything okay? He's not upset that you invited me, is he?", he asked uncertainly.

"No, no. Nothing like that," she smiled reassuringly at him. Amazing how even after all this time he still was self-conscious about being welcome. She brushed her hand against his arm as if to reassure herself that he was really there. "Quite the opposite in fact." They walked along in companionable silence. Softly, so soft in fact that Daniel almost didn't hear her, she said to herself, "I'm glad you came home." Daniel reached his arm around her shoulders pulling her close for a moment in a half hug. Gently he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "So am I, Sam. So am I."


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing ten o' clock by the time they arrived at the Carter's home. Brightly colored Christmas lights were strung along the eaves of the modest stucco home. Framed in the front window was a gaily decorated Christmas tree, white lights sparkling like tiny stars in the darkness. The front door was festooned with an enormous evergreen wreath, festively trimmed with red velvet bows.The porch light turned on as Sam cut the engine to the rental.

"Well, we're here." Sam said unnecessarily as she pulled her keys from the ignition and grabbed her purse. The party clambered out of the car, gathering assorted luggage as they went. The front door to the house opened to reveal Sam's brother, Mark, a warm welcoming smile on his face.

"There you are," he called as he came down the front steps of the house. "The kids insisted on waiting up to see you." He wrapped his sister in an enormous bear hug. Sam returned the embrace kissing her brother affectionately on the cheek. "There was such a line at the rental counter, I thought we were going to be there all night." Mark smiled at his father and patted his shoulder, "I'm glad you made it, Dad." Those simple words conveyed just how much Mark and Jacob's relationship had grown over the past four years. Jacob's devotion to his military career had frequently kept him away from home during Sam and Mark's childhood. Although a demanding profession with necessary periods of absence from home, Jacob had been a workaholic as well, and his frequent absences had led to a rift between him and his children that had only recently begun to heal. Father and son locked eyes for a moment, the unspoken words of gratitude and forgiveness hanging in the air between them.

The excited squeals of, "Aunt Sam! Grandpa Jacob!" broke the moment as two bundles of energy tore out the front of the house. From the doorway a brunette thirty-something woman shrugged her shoulders and smiled indulgently, her expression saying 'I held them off as long as I could.'. She came down the steps at a more stately pace than demonstrated by the children.

"Hello, Allison," Sam called from behind a squirming six year old that was intent on hugging the last breath of air out of her. She called a greeting in returned and then looked right past her at the third member of the party.

Daniel was leaning against the side of the car hands in the pockets of his khakis. Not wanting to intrude on the family reunion he had hung back, content to observe. He knew that relations in the Carter family had not always been as warm as they apparently were now. However, it was obvious that there was now genuine affection on all sides, even if they chose to demonstrate it differently. Jacob had crouched down so that he was eye to eye with his four year old grandson. He had hugged him tightly initially, although the child had since squirmed free in order to introduce Grandpa to his stuffed teddy bear. Jacob was listening to him solemnly as the child explained Cocoa's dietary preferences which seemed to center on chocolate. Sam had scooped her niece up in her arms, her pink princess nightgown floating around the two of them in the breeze. The little girl was eagerly relating a story involving her cat while Sam absently tucked a few errant curls back into the child's ponytail. The simple gesture reminded him of when they had found Cassandra, and how he had thought then what a wonderful mother Sam would make.

An unfamiliar voice interrupted his thoughts, "You must be Daniel." Instinctively Daniel straightened up, and pulled his hands out of his pockets. He turned to face the owner of the voice, an uncertain smile on his face, "And you must be Allison." He extended his hand to her switching gears into 'peaceful explorer' mode, "Thank you for having me on such short notice."

"Oh, Daniel, I'm so sorry! Where are my manners?" Sam exclaimed as she rushed over to him. "Daniel, this is my sister-in-law, Allison," the two smiled and nodded at each other "This," she said indicating the little girl, who had tucked her head shyly against Sam's shoulder "is my niece, Emily."

"Hello, your Highness," Daniel intoned gravely, half bowing to her. This elicited a giggle from her and a shy smile.

"That's my nephew, Austin," she said tilting her head in the direction of the teddy bear wielding toddler. "And this is my brother, Mark." Mark stepped over as he was introduced to take the hand that Daniel had proffered. The two of them assessed each other for a moment, as they gripped each other's hand in a firm handshake.

Mark wasn't sure what he had expected when Allison told him that Sam would be bringing a 'friend' with her for the holidays. The last 'friend' his sister had brought home had turned out to be her fiancee Jonas Hanson. What he had seen hadn't impressed him. In fact, it had widened the rift between the two of them. At the time he had suspected that Jonas was abusive of her, but she had denied everything. Sam might be an Air Force Officer, but she was still his little sister. He had tried talking to her, and maybe he had gotten a bit overbearing. He could admit that now. The three of them had gotten into a heated argument that resulted in Sam storming out. They had never talked about it since. It was one of those forbidden topics that they studiously avoided. He had been relieved when he found out, much later, that she had broken it off with him. Since Jonas, it looked like Sam had chosen her career over a family life. Whenever he questioned her about having someone special in her life , maybe starting a family of her own, she'd always been dismissive. Her current job took her away from home often, she claimed, which made dating difficult. He wasn't quite sure why she needed to travel so much for 'Deep Space Radar Telemetry' but having grown up in a military household, he knew better than to ask.. He gave this new 'friend' an appraising glance: tall, good-looking, well dressed, probably not military judging by the way he slouched, he remembered Allison mentioning he had a PhD.. 'A possibility that bears watching,' he thought to himself.

"It's nice to meet you," he said aloud, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Likewise," Daniel replied, sensing that he had just passed some sort of test.

After a half an hour of excited chatter, the kids had been coerced into bed with the promise of a full day of excitement. Sam had gone into the kitchen with Allison to make some tea for the adults while the men hauled the luggage into the house. In short order the tea kettle was warming on the stove, Sam was setting out the mugs, and Allison was busy emptying a cupboard full of tea.

"Wow, that's quite a variety you have." Sam commented picking up a box marked 'Apple Medley' and reading the back.

"What can I say, I'm a tea junkie," she shrugged a little and handed Sam another box.

"That's for Mark. Darjeeling for Jacob.. What does Daniel drink?"

"Earl Grey," Sam answered absently rummaging through the growing pile of boxes on the counter. Her eyes were focused into the living room where the three men had just entered. Mark was talking about something she couldn't quite make out to Jacob. Daniel was trailing behind, slowly looking around the room. Ever the explorer he was taking in his surrounds, determining from the 'artifacts' what type of people the 'natives' were. With a smile he stopped to examine the family pictures displayed on the wall, celebrating the family's milestones. The almost obligatory wedding photo, pictures of the children, first of Emily alone, later Emily and Austin together. Moving on he paused at the fireplace to examine a series of figurines and vases placed there. He paused after a moment his eyebrows raising and he pushed up his glasses to study a particular piece. Mark noted his interested and made a permissive gesture. Daniel gently picked up the vase that had caught his eyes, holding it carefully before turning it over slowly, his lips moving as he translated the text. It was a scene she had seen a hundred times one she most likely would never grow tired of. She smiled fondly at him, although he was too focused to notice anything but the artifact in his hand.

"Sam!" She jumped at the sound of her name dropping the box she had been holding. "What? I'm sorry." Sam turned her back to the living room and faced her sister in law.

"They'll be fine. Mark doesn't bite." Allison smiled knowingly,

"What would you like in your tea? Or should I just bring everything with us?"

"Let's just bring it with us." Sam busied herself with loading up the tea tray with all of the necessary accouterments. Her eyes immediately turned back to Daniel who had pushed his glasses up on top of his head to get a better look at the vase. Mark had moved over next to him and was showing him another piece from his collection.

"Soooo," her sister-in-law drawled in an overly casual fashion, "How long have you known each other?"

"Seven years," she sighed a bit. 'Longest meaningful relationship I've ever had with one man,' she thought to herself.

"Seven years! Why have we never met him before?" Sam glanced back into the living room where her brother and Daniel had obviously hit it off. A book had been pulled out of somewhere and the two were obviously in the midst of a lively discussion. Jacob had settled into a chair and was watching the two with an indulgent smile.

"I have no idea," she replied, inadvertently borrowing one of her friends favorite lines. Shaking her head she picked up the tray and headed into the living room moving to set out the dishes on the coffee table. Allison trailed behind her a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Sam!" Daniel called excitedly, motioning with his hand for her to come over, "This is amazing," his eyes were lit up in excitement as he showed her the vase that had initially caught his attention.

"Aztec?" she stated, a slight raising of her voice at the end the only indication that she wasn't a hundred percent certain. Daniel smiled at her as he nodded his assent, much like a teacher would to a star pupil. It was a beautiful piece, relatively undamaged by the passage of time, the amber and russet tones pleasing to the eye. The surface was deeply incised with a snake motif and an abstract pattern along the top and bottom. "This is their water goddess, isn't it?" she asked tracing the central figure with her finger.

Mark looked at his sister and glanced up from the book in surprise. "When did you learn so much about Mesoamerica?"

She shrugged a bit and turned back to the vase as if to indicate it was no big deal, "I've picked up a lot of things since I met Daniel." The pattern along the bottom caught her attention and she examined it more closely, "I've seen this somewhere before."

"Maybe this will help," Daniel passed the book he was looking at over to reveal a full color photo of a circular mosaic. In the center was displayed the same water goddess rendering as well as many other images she couldn't quite decipher. The caption by the picture said it was found recently in the ruins of a temple in Teotihuacan. Suddenly she remembered standing on the same mosaic in a room full of children. It had been in the gateroom on Merrin's planet. Unfortunately when Daniel had finished excavating the mosaic, large portions of it had been damaged, and he had never fully translated the story it was trying to tell. Daniel, who had been watching her closely nodded when he saw the light of understanding in her eyes.

"A colleague of mine is writing a book on the influence of Teotihuacan on the Mesoamerican cultures during the classical period. The vase was a gift from him after we completed this book, depicting the art of the 'City of the Gods'." He took the vase back from Sam and returned it to its place on the mantlepiece.

"It's a beautiful piece," Daniel observed as he accepted a cup of tea and found a seat on the edge of the loveseat. Sam sat down next to him also accepting a cup. Mark joined his wife on the couch before turning himself back to the topic.

"There is a lot of debate about whether or not the Mayans were directly influenced by Teotihuacan. I came across an article recently referring to some early studies of pottery that indicate an sharing of technologies in the early classical period."

"Mayer's work," Daniel commented as he stirred sugar into his tea. "There are references to excavations in the Yucatan and as far east as Palanque if I'm not mistaken."

The two launched themselves back into the topic at hand and it appeared it would be a lengthy discussion. Sam shook her head. She was used to Daniel's impassioned discussions regarding culture and traditions, as well as her brother's borderline obsessions with topics. It was odd to see just how well the two fed off of each other. Who would have though that her brother's role as archivist at the University of San Diego would have made for such a discussion?

Allison turned to Sam with a similar look of indulgent resignation on her face, "You know how he is when he gets like this." Glancing across the coffee table she noticed that Jacob was dozing in his chair, the tea cup precariously perched in his hand. Gently she placed her hand on her husband's knee, and indicated Jacob's sleeping form.

"Maybe we better continue this discussion tomorrow," Mark said sheepishly. He reached over and touched his dad gently on the shoulder. The retired general opened his eyes, instantly alert. "Sorry, Dad."

"No, it's fine," Jacob said waving his hand dismissively. "It was just a long trip to get here."

"Where were you this time, Dad?" Mark was amazed at how much his father managed to travel as a consultant for the Air Force.

"Moscow," he answered without missing a beat. "I had a meeting with President Mikhailov." Jacob rose out of his chair. "So where are we bunking?"

"Well, I put Austin in with his sister. That frees up the bunk beds in his room. And there is a day bed in the guest room that pulls out into a full. I wasn't quite certain. . ." she hesitated for a moment and looked slightly embarrassed. The unspoken question of 'are you sleeping together hung?' in the air. Jacob looked on curiously as Sam turned a bright shade of pink and Daniel studied the wallpaper.

"How did I end up here?" Daniel asked as he tried to curl his six foot frame into the twin sized top bunk. He sat up to rearrange the pillows and smacked his head against the ceiling.

"Because I'm old, and shouldn't be scrambling up ladders. Arthritis, you know." Jacob grinned as he slipped into the bottom bunk. He plopped his head square in the center of the pillow and pulled the blankets up. Daniel mumbled something about keeping up appearances as he rubbed at his forehead with one hand while fighting the bright blue 'Finding Nemo' blanket with the other. The two men were silent for a few moments, the rustling of the covers the only sound as they attempted to get comfortable in their respective bunks.

"How did you end up here, Danny?"

"I thought we agreed on arthritis," he mumbled sleepily.

"San Diego, not the bunk beds."

"Sam asked, I said yes."

"Interesting."

"I don't think Sam liked the idea of me being alone for the holidays."

"Last Christmas was tough for her."

"Why do you say that?" Daniel finally arranged the covers to his satisfaction and watched the shadows on the ceiling.

"Sam loves the holidays. When she was a kid she would know the exact number of days left before Christmas as far out as July. She'd be dragging the decorations out of the attic on Thanksgiving night, since it was officially the Christmas season then. Last year when I came back for the holidays, there wasn't a decoration in sight. She never put up her tree."

Daniel frowned as he listened, "Christmas Eve I show up, expecting your usual SG-1 sleepover, and she's all alone sitting on the couch in this over-sized sweater. She said Jack and Teal'c had decided to go up to the cabin a day early."

"That doesn't sound like Jack. He's still determined to successfully deep-fry a turkey for us."

"She confessed later that she had told him to go, that she wasn't up to the holidays that year."

"Why?"

"Maybe you should ask her."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry about the long time between updates, real life intervened. Between the holidays and everyone in the house being sick there wasn't a lot of time to work on this. Anyway here's the next part and more will be up soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Sam! Aunt Sam!" the bed shook violent as a forty pound bundle of energy scrambled up the side, the blankets slipping off of her in the process.

"Austin!" came the over loud whisper that only children manage to use. "Mommy said to let her sleep."

"But Grandpa said she was being a lazy bones, and that I should wake her."

Sam suppressed a smile. Her father had always believed you needed to be up at the crack of dawn. Military discipline was all well and good, but on her days off she liked to sleep.

"Aunt Sam?" Emily's voice questioned from the other side of the bed. "Are you awake yet?"

"No," Sam murmured, trying hard to keep the laugh out of her voice.

"She says she's not awake yet, Austin."

"Dr. Daniel said to tickle her feet." Sam felt the bed shake again as the kids tried to dislodge the sheets to get at her feet.

"Dr. Daniel is going to be in big trouble," she said sitting up in the bed and glaring at the two kids.

"You are awake!" Austin shouted as he flung himself into her arms bowling her backwards into the pillows. Sam laughed and hugged the squirming child.

"Barely," she replied as she ruffled his hair.

"You should have heard your father's suggestion."

Sam noticed Daniel leaning casually in the doorway, his eyes sparkling in amusement as he watched the scene before him. Apparently he hadn't woken up much earlier for his hair was still rumpled from sleep and his glasses were missing.

"We were all out of water balloons," Austin sighed, his disappointment evident.

"I think Aunt Sam could use a cup of coffee," Daniel suggested as he entered into the room, holding two cups of coffee. "Why don't you go tell your mom she's awake."

"Yes!" Emily shouted as she jumped off the bed, "Now we can decorate cookies!" Austin wiggled away trailing after his sister insisting that he got to do the reindeer's noses.

"Thank you," she sighed taking a whiff of the aroma as he passed it to her. After a few sips she observed, "Cookies? It's barely 0930." Sam patted the bed.

"They're for church," Daniel answered as he settled himself next to her. "Apparently they are in the Christmas pageant later today and everyone is bringing something for refreshments." Sam nodded slowly in reply as she allowed the caffeine to work its magic on her system. Daniel balanced his cup on his thigh, its contents mostly gone.

"I was a sheep one year. All I really remember was the costume was too big, and the ears kept flopping into my face."

"I think Austin is making his debut as a sheep this year. I saw something white and fluffy hanging up in his closet."

"How'd you enjoy bunking down with Dad."

"Selmak snores."

Sam spit a mouthful of coffee back into the cup, her eyes wide with laughter, "Selmak?"

"Well, Jacob insists that he doesn't snore, so logically. . ." he gestured with his hands as if to indicate it was an obvious conclusion. Sam burst out laughing at the absurdity of it.

"Dad always snored. Mom used to comment that the only time she got a full night's sleep was when he was out on maneuvers."

"Well, I guess a symbiote can't cure everything."

"No, but she did wonders for my personality, or so I'm told." Jacob commented as he entered the room in his pajamas. "There is a small war zone developing downstairs and I was sent for reinforcements."

Sam drained the last dregs of her coffee cup and pushed Daniel playfully off the bed, "I call the cookie gun."

"Cookie gun?" Daniel wondered aloud as he headed down the stairs.

"Don't worry, its not as deadly as it sounds."

Sam proved to be as proficient with a cookie gun as she was with her P-90 quickly filling cookie sheets full of little Christmas trees, stars, poinsettias, and of course, reindeer. Armed with seven containers of colored sugars, Emily appointed herself official sprinkler. Not to be hampered by traditional notions of color, she liberal covered the cookies in an assortment of purples, pinks, blues, and yellows, in addition to the expected green and red. Austin eagerly placed the noses onto the reindeer cookies, although only one in nine could have a red hot nose instead of a chocolate chip. After all there was only one Rudolph to the eight other 'regular' reindeer. Jacob found himself the official oven operator, keeping the cookies flowing to and from the oven, while Allison arranged for the cooling and packaging for transport. The kids roped Daniel in as the cookie design consultant, as he separated out the M&M's into piles of green and red, and gravely determined the proper placement of candy ornaments on the Christmas tree cookies. Mark designated himself as official photographer of the event, snapping photos for posterity. Soon the spritz cookies were finished and the cookie gun put away in favor of the more traditional rolling pin and cookie cutter.

"I'm glad I hadn't gotten dressed yet," Sam commented dryly as Emily, who had scrambled into her lap in order to help cut out the cookies, dumped another cup full of flour on the cookie cutters, herself, and Aunt Sam.

"I'm beginning to regret I didn't think to get a second pair of pj's." Daniel hunted for a clean section of his shirt in order to wipe his glasses off.

"That's okay," Austin commented, placing one sticky, chocolaty, hand on Daniel's leg as he followed his sister's example and climbed into his lap. "Santa always brings us new pj's on Christmas Eve."

Daniel glanced across at Sam who shrugged a bit, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and smudging her cheek with flour in the process. "I'm not sure Santa knew I'd be here," he said slowly.

"Don't be silly," Austin pronounced with the faith of a child, "Santa knows everything."

Austin liberally coated the rolling pin and himself, and by proxy, Daniel with more flour, before handing the rolling pin to Daniel to roll out the dough. Gently he helped the little boy roll out the dough, his larger hands engulfing the much smaller ones on the handles. A large white cloud billowed up from the table as Austin slammed down the last bit of dough. Daniel tried to suppress a cough as he got a lungful of flour. Scared by the strangled snort, Austin patted at Daniel's cheeks, "You okay, Dr. Daniel?" The chocolate goo that had already gotten all over Daniel's pajamas smeared across his cheeks as the concerned child determined if he was alright. Sam glanced up to see his chocolate war paint and laughed out loud. The sound startled Emily, who was holding a full container of colored sugar. She jumped in surprise, the open container flying out of her hand, and raining sparkles down on the table. Austin blinked in surprise for a moment at what his sister just did and then without hesitation reached for the next nearest open container. Red sugar flew across the table, covering his aunt and sister. Sam's eyes widened in shock before it was replaced by an evil glint as she hefted the flour canister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is time-out, eh?" Daniel observed conversationally as he stood by the railing of the deck. Sam snorted in an unladylike fashion and joined him.

"I guess so. I've never been in time out before."

"You've never been a red head before either, I'd wager."

"A red head?" Sam echoed, tilting her head to one side in question. Daniel, chuckled and reached over to show her a lock of her hair which was still dusted in red sugar. Sam laughed and shook her head, resulting in a shower of sugar flying every which way. She studied the damage that had been done to Daniel, his clothes streaked with chocolate and flour, several different colors of sugar were caked into his sleeves, and of course there was his war paint.

"You're going gray."

"You did get me full in the face with that canister of flour."

"I was aiming for Austin."

"You missed."

"Well, because of you I've got M&M's all down my shirt." Daniel just grinned. When Sam had flung that canister of flour at him, it had seemed only proper to retaliate with the closest item at hand. It wasn't his fault that she had a scoop-necked pj shirt on. Sam pulled at the hem of her top and shook it out, dancing a bit as M&M's tumbled out from under it.

"So how long do we have to stay out here, anyway." It had taken Allison a few moments to react to the war that broke out at the table. Apparently it was something she had not expected to happen with two 'responsible' adults sitting at the table with the kids. She had trundled the kids off to get baths and ordered them out to the porch where they wouldn't get anything else dirty while they waited for their turn to get clean. Emily had asked if that was where 'grown-up- time out' was as her mother shepherded them out of the room.

"Well, you're only supposed to put someone in time out for one minute for every year of their age."

"Good thing it's warm out."

"There is that," Sam said as she hopped up to sit on the porch rail.

"You have a very nice family, Sam. Although I'm not sure they'll say the same of me after the disaster in the kitchen."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Mark and I have done far worse. You know those packing peanuts, and how impossible those are to clean. Let's just say when I was here last year they were still finding them from the year before."

"Are you and your brother close?" he asked curiously. He knew there had been some estrangement between them that had only been patched up in the last few years.

"We were as kids. When you are a military brat, you cling to your siblings. They are the only friend you know for sure is going to be at the next posting with you. After my mom died we were even closer. My father took her death hard, spent even more time at work, and my brother tried to fill in for him."

"Protective big brother?"

Sam snorted in response, "Yes. Doesn't matter that I'm an Air Force Officer and could wipe the floor with him."

"You'll always be his little sister."

"Yeah," she sighed, "there is that. I thought I was going to kill him last year with his constant nagging."

"Oh?" Sam paused for a moment, uncertain of how to continue. Last year she hadn't been the best of company. She had been lost in her own grief too much to really participate in the holidays.

"I really wasn't myself last year, and they could tell. Mark made it his mission to try and cheer me up. It backfired horribly." Even though she saw her family only once or twice a year, both her brother and sister in law had known something was wrong. When her brother had jokingly teased her that she "looked like she'd lost her best friend", he had been stunned when she burst into tears and fled from the dinner table. Her father had gone after her while a confused Mark hovered in the doorway. Jacob tried to explain in the vaguest terms to his son that she had indeed lost her best friend. Mark had felt guilty the rest of her stay and tried his best to apologize.

Daniel watched as sadness darkened her eyes and the smile disappeared from her face. He remember what Jacob had said last night about her not being in the holiday spirit. Gently he reached over to rub her back. Instinctively she leaned into him, the tension that had been building in her shoulders slowly relaxing.

"Your Dad said Christmas was hard on you last year."

"I'd just lost my best friend. The Colonel didn't want to talk about it. Brave soldier and all that. Teal'c has such a philosophical view of things. Jaffa dream of ascension and here you had achieved it. It was hard to sympathize with him. Everyone just expected me to 'carry on'. No one knew for sure what had happened. And I needed to know."

Daniel reached out and pulled her into his arms wrapping her in a hug. Sam snuggled into his arms, tucking her head into his shoulder. "General Hammond told me that you have to learn to live with the uncertainty. I did to a certain degree. Things got better. Jonas joined the team and we were back to business as usual. Then the day after Thanksgiving the Colonel shows up at my house with some boxes. He told me he had been sorting through your things and thought I'd want them seeing how I loved Christmas. We talked for a little bit and he took off. Since the colonel had gone through the effort of bringing them over I thought I'd sort through and see what was in them."

Sam remembered her amazement as she had unpacked the ornaments and lined them up on the table. Many of them were old, and she guessed had been his parents or even his grandparents. There were ones of Victorian blown glass and traditional German wood shavings. There were hand carved wooden ones, and ones made of sea shells. Some had names and dates on them others had the names of cities on them. Amongst the more traditional ones she had found a Hallmark ornament of the Millennium Falcon. Daniel had bought that one when Teal'c dragged them all to a Star Wars convention. He had explained to them how his parents had always bought a Christmas ornament when they went on vacation or somewhere special so they would always have a memory of the trip. It was a tradition he had continued and since he had never been to a sci-fi convention before he had to commemorate it. In that moment she realized that the story of Daniel's life was packed up in those boxes. Each of those ornaments represented a special moment in his life: from the childish Popsicle sticks covered in glitter to the miniature sphinx. Finally the reality of what had happened sunk in and she realized he wasn't coming back. Carefully she had packed all the things back away and stored them in the attic with the rest of her things. Her feelings were too raw this year to make merry.

"You were gone, and you weren't coming back," she whispered into his shirt. "I couldn't do it. Christmas is about hope, and I'd lost mine."

Sam tightened her grip on his shirt, reassuring herself with his solid presence. After a moment she leaned back a bit in his arms to look up into his face. A stray lock of her hair fell across her eyes and she blew at it impatiently, reluctant to remove her hands from Daniel's shirt to move it. With a tender smile, Daniel reached up to tuck back the loose tendril of hair behind Sam's ear. His fingers brushed against her cheek in a gentle caress, lingering for a moment against her hair as he smoothed the errant strands in place. Instinctively, Sam closed her eyes and turned her cheek into the palm of his hand. Softly he stroked the side of her face with his thumb.

"I'm home now," he said softly.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, and she stared up into his cerulean blue eyes. His gaze was intense upon hers, deep emotions simmering just under the surface. What exactly did he mean, she wondered; home with her for Christmas, home to Earth, or something more.

'He's going to kiss me,' Sam thought to herself as she titled her chin upwards in as much anticipation as invitation. Softly his lips brushed against hers, just the lightest touch. Sam sighed, not realizing until then she had been holding her breath. A delicious shiver ran down her spine and she reached up to curl her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. The gesture was enough of an invitation for him to capture her lips again. They were warm and gentle against hers. She leaned into the kiss, her fingers toying with his hair.

"You taste like sugar," he murmured against her lips. Sam was about to respond that he tasted like chocolate when she heard foot steps heading towards the porch doors. Reluctantly she stepped back from his embrace, avoiding any potential difficult questions.

"You can come in now, you two if you promise to be good." Allison teased as she opened the door allowing them to walk back into the kitchen. Sam blushed and wondered if having just kissed your best friend counted as good. "Santa is watching, you know." She placed a stack of towels down on the edge of the now clean kitchen counter. "Both showers are free. The pageant is at 3:00, so I'd like to leave at 2:15.

"Thanks, Allison," Sam answered. "We'll be ready."

"Sorry again about the mess," Daniel apologized as he glanced around the newly cleaned kitchen. "You should have let us help you clean at the very least."

"Don't worry about it. You had help."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was waylaid by her niece on the way back from the shower and taken to see her impressive collection of dolls. After being personally introduced to all the inhabitants of Emily's small kingdom, she was pressed to take tea and cookies with them before getting dressed. As enjoyable as the hour spent at the impromptu tea party was, it found her rushing to get ready in time to meet everyone downstairs. At 2:14 she was heading down the stairs where the rest of the family was gathered. Mark was down on his knees, fastening the buttons on Austin's coat, while Allison was tugging at the hem of Emily's angel robe. Her father was standing to one side, his trench coat over one arm, and a fuzzy white costume in the other. Daniel stood next to him his suit jacket tossed casually over one shoulder, her coat in the other. As soon as her foot hit the tile of the floor, all heads turned her direction.

"Aunt Sam! We waited forever for you! Grandpa said you were going to turn into a pumpkin." Sam shot her father an evil look. Since his blending with Selmak he had developed a decidedly mischievous side to his personality.

"And it was worth the wait," Daniel offered as he crossed the small foyer to hand her her jacket. She blushed a bit at the gallantry and went to pull on her coat. "It's a good color for you." Keeping with the spirit of the holidays, Sam had chosen a rich red sweater with a wide cuff along the top that just caught the edges of her shoulders. A black, flirty, knee-length skirt finished her outfit. Daniel gave her a subtle once over as he shrugged into his suit jacket.

"You don't look bad yourself," she returned. Sam had always liked him in blue, and the shirt he was wearing was royal in color with a sheen to it, that almost begged you to touch it. It brightened up the otherwise somber hues of his charcoal gray suit that he jokingly referred to as his 'dress blues' because it was the one he kept in his office for those surprise VIP visits. Daniel grinned, a little self-conscious under her scrutiny.

"I guess we need to get out more often," he teased and rested his hand at the small of her back as they went out the front door.

The church was only a few minutes away, and soon they found themselves seated in a pew midway up the nave of the church. They had tried to arrive early so they could get a good seat near the front. The place was already packed, and a sea of other families surrounded them, their voices filling the air with good wishes and a festive spirit. Programs had been handed out at the door, listing the day's hymns as well as the different acts the children would be providing during the service, culminating in the living nativity. Daniel leaned back in the pew, getting comfortable while waiting for the services to start. He studied his surroundings, looking at the stained glass windows and the statuary featured in niches through the church.

"I always like it here." Sam said breaking into his thoughts.

"Why's that?"

"There's just something about the holidays," she shrugged. "Here you're away from the craziness of shopping and fighting the food stores. It's all different types of people coming together to celebrate:" she nodded her head to indicate all the other peoples assembled in the church. "Families, friends, complete strangers. No matter what your personal struggles, or the unpleasant realities of daily life, there's hope. You're part of a greater tradition, wishing, like people have been for hundreds of years for your own Christmas wish."

Daniel tilted his head to one side, "What are you wishing for?"

"Uh, uh. Can't tell," she teased back, her eyes sparkling, "It won't come true then."

"Did it come true last year?" She sat there, with Daniel's solid warmth beside her, reassuring her of his presence. The fabric of his suit brushed against her arm, as he moved to put the program away. He eyed her curiously, waiting for her answer. Slowly she slipped her hand into his and answered, "Yes, yes it did." Daniel stared down at their hands, fingers entwined, resting against his knee.

"So what's the deal with them?" Mark asked, nodding his head in the direction of Sam and Daniel.

"Heck if I know." Jacob said. "Some days I'd swear it they were 'just friends', other times. . ." He watched his daughter snuggle into Daniel, her hand in his. Their voices were low, and he couldn't make out their words, although their was no mistaking the emotion in their voices. They sat there in silence for a few moments both of them surreptitiously watching Sam and Daniel talk. It amazed Mark how relaxed Sam seemed to be this year, and the rapport she had with her friend was uncanny. He had noticed this morning at the house had they didn't need to communicate with words to express themselves. It was such a difference from the withdrawn Sam of last holiday.

"What did you wish for?" Daniel asked gently, rubbing the palm of her hand with his thumb.

"You," she stated matter-of-factually. Realizing what she said and how it could be construed she corrected herself quickly, "I mean not dead." That statement drew a curious look from the woman seated in front of them. "I mean, back with me, us. . ." she stammered trying to express all the complexities of his ascension and return without betraying anything classified, or her own uncertain emotions. Daniel suppressed a small chuckle and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close in a sideways hug. He rested his chin briefly against her hair and said, "I know what you mean." She sighed and leaned into him, avoiding the inquiring glances from the parishioners around them.

A frown furrowed Mark's brow and he leaned over to ask Jacob, "Not dead?" Jacob groaned inwardly, yet another fun aspect of leading his secret life. It had been hard enough to explain last year how someone who worked as an interpreter for the Air Force could go MIA, presumed dead.

"That's what she said."

"So he's the guy that she was upset about dying last year."

"That's him." Mark just sat there and looked baffled for a moment. He understood top secret and classified, and he knew that both his sister and father worked for just such a project. But he couldn't understand how the man his sister had been mourning last holiday was now sitting with him in church ready to watch his children's play. Seeing the wheels turning in Mark's head Jacob hurried to explain, "It seems there was a mistake."

"Mistake," he repeated dumbly.

"You see they never found the body. Mudslides are like that. Turns out he had amnesia and was living with a group of locals. They found him naked in the woods."

"How did he get back here?"

"A different team working in the area stumbled across him and realized who he was and brought him home. He still has some gaps in his memory." The woman who had turned around to look at Sam studied Jacob curiously. Jacob smiled at her as if nothing he was saying was at all out of the ordinary. The woman hurriedly turned around in the pew.

"Must be some career, this Deep Space Radar Telemetry," Mark commented indicating that he was done trying to get a straight answer. Jacob reached over and clapped his hand on his son's shoulder, "It keeps me young, kiddo."

'I thought I'm the one that did that,' Selmak chimed in. It was tough for her to suppress herself on these Earth visits. Not that she didn't enjoy herself. Jacob chuckled inwardly at his symbiote, 'The best cover stories always have a grain of truth to them, Sel.'

Allison returned to the pew after having gotten the kids settled in their costumes in the dressing room. There was a bit of shuffling and chatter as everyone got themselves situation with Mark ending up on the end of the row so he could get clear pictures of the kids during the show. A few moments later the services began, and the time for talking was over.

There was something timeless about the Christmas service, whether it was the message, the songs, or the adorable kids trying hard to remember their role in this time honored tradition. It left the assembled participants with a sense of peace on Earth and goodwill towards mankind. For the younger ones it was the tingling anticipation that Santa would be arriving this very night. It was with buoyant spirits that he congregation relocated to the community rooms to have punch and refreshments. The children were all congratulated on their performances before running off to play with their friends and discuss the all important topic of what Santa would be bringing. Mark had met up with a few of his colleagues who attended the same church and had stolen Daniel away to meet them. Jacob was schmoozing with an old military friend, who was stationed at the Naval base nearby. Sam grabbed two glasses of punch and a plate of cookies and sat down next to Allison who was relaxing on a chair by the window.

"Thanks," she said taking the offered glass and a cookie, "It's nice to sit and relax for a few moments."

"It's been a busy day."

"I feel like we haven't caught more than a few minutes here and there to chat."

"No, we haven't have we. So what is new with you?"

"Same old. Austin is loving pre-school and Emily is thrilled at being in a grade with a number. Says she feels grown up. Flew out to New York for a conference last month, saw the sights. You know the usual. How about you?"

"Same old," Sam answered smiling. "Go to work. Come home from work. On occasion, I go to the grocery store for kicks."

Allison laughed at the absurdity of it, "You need to get out more."

Sam looked thoughtful, "Daniel said the same thing earlier."

"As in go out together more. . ." Sam blushed.

"It's not like that."

"It's not?"

"We're just really good friends." Really good friends. That's what she had told him back on Vis Uban. After all it was the truth, wasn't it. Sam thought back to earlier that day and the kiss they had shared out on the porch. Friends could kiss, right. Besides, it wasn't like she kissed him, after all. . .

"He kissed me," Sam said speaking her thoughts aloud. The moment she realized she had spoken the last part instead of thinking it her eyes went wide with embarrassment. She'd never been a kiss and tell. Allison's smile broadened into a grin.

"And?" she prompted.

"And nothing!" she exclaimed. Taking a hurried sip of her punch. Allison settled back in her chair a knowing look on her face.

"Of course, nothing. Just brotherly affection."

"Mark doesn't kiss me on the lips."

"I certainly hope not. Remind me to hang the kissing bough up tonight, would you, Sam?" An impish smile played across her lips as she studied her sister in law who refused to meet her gaze.

Although Sam did not remind Allison about the kissing bough, it made its appearance after dinner in the archway leading to the living room from the foyer. Allison smiled innocently as she stood up on the chair to fasten it in place, Mark offering to 'help' her so he could steal a kiss since they were under it. When they went in the living room after dinner, deftly avoiding the mistletoe, the coffee table was covered with seven brightly wrapped packages. Apparently Santa had dropped by while they were at church. According to the note he thought they might want to open one present early.

There was a box for each of them, and like Austin had prophesied, Santa did know everything for there was a box for Daniel as well. Inside were new pajamas. Daniel pulled out the pair of kitchy lounge pants and laughed out loud. They were royal blue and covered in roller skating dinosaurs. There was a matching henley style shirt with a stegosaurus on a skateboard embroidered where a pocket would go.

"You need to wear those on base, " Sam commented dryly.

"Oh, and are you going to wear yours there, Major?" he asked. Sam had received a pair of red pants covered in ice skating penguin and a strappy red tank top with a small parade of penguins embroidered along the squared off neckline.

"Next briefing, I assure you. Of course we'd have to get a set for the Colonel and Teal'c as well."

"Do you think we could find some Darth Vader ones in Teal'c's size?"

"I think I'll join you," Jacob held up his pair of blue pants covered in a variety of whimsical airplanes.

"Traditional red holiday PJ's are so blasé," Allison commented as she showed everyone her purple pj's with polar bears building snowmen. "These have personality." She grinned at them so there was no doubt in their mind who had down Santa's shopping.

Later that night, after the kids had finally fallen asleep, the adults crept back down stairs to do Santa's work. All of them were proudly wearing their 'gifts' from Santa and drinking the eggnog that Mark had put out as refreshment.

"How come I can put a satellite into orbit, but I can't put a play kitchen together?" Sam muttered in frustration as she unscrewed two pieces of what appeared to be a toy refrigerator and turned them around. "Apparently when they meant attach the left side of panel B into the slot of Section L they meant my other left."

"Maybe the directions would help," Jacob commented from where he was seated stuffing stockings.

"I -am- using the directions," she groaned as she fought with the panels. "Does anyone have a sledgehammer?"

Daniel got up from the floor where he had been sorting gifts into piles and stood behind Sam, to read the directions. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Apparently this is a choose your own adventure kind of instruction sheet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, although the tension was leaving her voice.

"Well, the Spanish option recommends the right hand side attaches to section L. However in German it suggests that you use 'the left side panel' instead of 'section' L. I'm still learning Chinese but I'm pretty sure that it says something about shelving."

Sam stared up at him and blinked incredulously, "You are kidding, right."

"No, I'm not." He studied the instruction sheets, "Maybe the pictures would be the best route. Of course there seem to be several intuitive leaps involved there as well."

"There are a lot of pieces with similar names, and shapes. There is section L and panel L like you mentioned," she sighed. "This is going to be fun." Daniel slid down on the floor next to her and picked up the screwdriver.

"Let me give you a hand."

An hour and a half later the kitchen was assembled and adorned with festive ribbons and bows and given a place of honor to one side of the tree. The bicycle for Austin had been much easier to assemble, and the instructions were far less humorous, no matter which language you read them in. After Allison had satisfied herself with the arrangement of the gifts on the tree and taken the requisite pictures before the carnage began in the morning, they said their good nights. Jacob, the most alert out of all of them, even at 2 AM headed up the stairs calling first dibs on the bathroom. Mark and Allison busied themselves in the kitchen making sure that Santa and his reindeer left 'crumbs' on the plates of treats the kids had left out for them.

"Come on, Daniel," Sam said as she headed for the stairs.

"Ich bin ze mude umzuziehen," he mumbled from the couch.

"You're doing it again," Sam remind him. He had a habit of slipping in and out of English when he was tired, or highly medicated.

"Traurig, er, I'm sorry." He said pushing himself up into a sitting position. Sam walked back over and took his hand to help pull him out of the couch. "I said I was too tired to move. Jacob kept me up half the night with his snoring." He followed sleepily after her still holding her hand. With the other hand he rubbed his eyes and realized that he had left his glasses in the living room. Sam waited in the doorway for him to return. Allison and Mark had just headed up the stairs and saw her standing there waiting for Daniel.

"Planning to make use of that kissing bough?" Mark teased, pausing on the stairs.

"What?" Sam blinked sleepily before looking up when Allison pointed. She stared at it blankly for a moment before glowering a bit at Allison. Although it is hard to glower when one is half asleep. Daniel wandered back into the doorway and noticed everyone looking up so he did the same.

"Oh, mistletoe." he commented. "I guess we're stuck, eh?" He glanced over at Allison and Mark on the stairs who were grinning evilly.

"You don't have too," Sam protested taking his hand and tugging him towards the stairs. "Come on we're tired." Daniel took a step closer to her, allowing her to retreat if she wanted.

"Tradition demands it." Allison admonished. Sam sighed in exasperation. She could still remember the feel of his lips from earlier, and although she hadn't had the chance to sort through all those feelings from before, she knew that it was an experience she wouldn't mind repeating. After all, they were friends, one more kiss couldn't hurt.

"Fine then." Sam turned to face Daniel, planning to give him a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. Either she had moved too quickly, or he hadn't stopped walking towards the stairs for she collided against him, pressing herself full up against him. Instinctively he reached out to her wrapping her in his arms to keep her from falling over from the impact. The inertia still knocked her backwards a bit so she was leaning back in his arms. Obviously the only choice she had was to throw her arms around his neck to steady herself, or at least that's how she rationalized it internally. All thoughts of a chaste kiss flew out of her head, as Daniel's lips touched hers for the third time today. Before his kisses had been tentative, there was nothing tentative about it this time. Soft, yes, tender, yes, sensual, definitely. The most delightful tingles ran through her body, and for a moment she felt as if she was floating. She barely noticed when her brother and sister in law decided that it was too voyeuristic to stay and headed up the stairs to bed. Moments later Daniel released her, steadying her back on her feet. The sensation of floating had not been entirely imaginary she realized as her feet hit the carpeting.

Daniel took a step away and ran his fingers absently through his hair not quite meeting her gaze. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Ah, sorry. . . I uh, overstepped."

Sam stood there for a moment processing his words, rational thought escaping her. It took her a minute to realize he was apologizing for the most amazing kiss she could remember. "Don't apologize," she placed her hand on his shoulder and made him turn to face her.

"I just wondered," he was still avoiding her gaze.

"Wondered what?" she asked softly. Taking his face in both of her hands she forced him to look at her.

"What if there was something between us, and we just didn't know it?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What if there was something between us, and we just didn't know it?"

"What?" Sam asked in confusion, her hands dropping away from his face.

"Think about it, Sam. We've been friends for a long time, haven't we?"

Slowly she nodded her head, unsure of where this conversation was going. "Seven years," she answered.

"In that time has it never occurred to you, that maybe, just maybe, we could be something more?" He studied her face intently, looking for a sign that his words were making some sense to her. A bashful smile played about his lips betraying the fact that he felt he was on uncertain ground. Sam smiled despite herself as she looked up at him.

Had she ever thought that there could be something between them? Consciously, no. When they had first met he had been a married man. In her book that made someone strictly hands off. Looking back had there been an initial spark between them? Yes. There had. After hearing of him from Katherine and then reading about him in the reports she was half-way to being in love with him. Of course there was the fact that he was presumed dead. But then she always did go in for the unattainable. On Earth he didn't display any of the signs that you'd normally associate with a married man. There were no phone calls reminding him to bring home milk and bread. No Mrs. Jackson joining them at the General's house for dinner. There was no physical evidence on earth that Daniel was married beyond the piece of paper that had legalized his marriage and his wedding cup. Daniel didn't wear a wedding ring as that wasn't an Abydonian custom. It didn't change the fact that she -knew- he was married and therefore firmly ensconced in the friend category. When Share died, nothing tangible changed in their daily routine. Yes, she had attended Share's funeral, and Daniel had proved more withdrawn for a while. Yet, there was no presence to miss, no closet to clean out, no constant reminders of a missing presence. It had never occurred to her to pursue something more. Daniel hadn't demonstrated an interest in dating, politely turning down those female members of the SGC that had been bold enough to approach him as opposed to theorizing about what it would be like to date him. Sam had been privy to the 'So you're close, is he seeing anybody?' conversation far too many times. Had there been anything between them. No, no there hadn't. Could there be something between them? Sam sat down heavily on the staircase as her thoughts continued to wander.

She would have been blind if she hadn't noticed that he was an attractive example of the male species. After all in the close quarters that they worked in both on base and off world, they'd all gotten a free show of the others at some point or another. So if she looked a little harder and longer at Daniel than she did at the Colonel or Teal'c it didn't mean anything. It was really no different than enjoying looking at a Monet more than a Van Gogh or Renoir. Simply a matter of taste. Did taste indicate a preference?

Sam chewed on her lip a bit as she pondered that thought. Her eyes met Daniel's who were still studying her closely, as if she were his latest discovery. There was a warmth to his gaze that she hadn't noticed before. Had it always been there, or was it entirely new? Something in her expression must have struck Daniel as encouragement because he knelt down in front of her so they could see eye to eye. Slowly he took her hand, giving her the opportunity to pull away if that was what she wanted. She curled her fingers around his holding his hand tight.

"I'm not asking for a trip down the aisle, just the chance to explore the possibility of what could be."

"Why now?"

"I figured you didn't slap me when I kissed you, so I might be on to something." He winked at her roguishly. She laughed despite herself. He looked nothing like the distinguished intellectual, or formidable warrior she knew him to be. With his rumpled hair and bright dinosaur pajamas he looked more like a little boy trying to wheedle one last treat. She had never been able to say no to him when he was at his most persuasive.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He shrugged, "It seemed like the right thing to do. It felt right." He didn't tell her that he had been fighting the urge to kiss her from the moment her met her back at Vis Uban.

"It did, didn't it." She remembered his arms around her, the feel of his hair in her hands, the taste of his lips. Truth be told a kiss had never felt more right. "Yes."

"Yes?" Daniel smiled at her hopefully.

"We're here for the next few days together, why not see what happens." His smile widened until it lit his whole face. Sam was blown away by the intensity of it.

"Come on, its late," he said helping her to her feet. "The kids will have us up in a few hours." Daniel started to lead her up the stairs. Sam followed slowly behind his words echoing in her head. He meant her niece and nephew, of course, but the words conjured up a different domestic scene. One where a blonde haired girl in pigtails played with a shaggy haired little boy. 'Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you Sam,' she admonished herself.

Barely four hours later Daniel's words proved to be prophetic. Excited shouts of "Santa came! Santa came!" woke the adults in the household before the sun had even managed to creep fully over the horizon. Little footsteps pounded up and down the stairs as the kids ran between eying their presents under the tree and cajoling their parents to come downstairs. Once Mark and Allison arrived downstairs, Emily immediately emptied all the cabinets of her play kitchen onto the floor so that small boxes of pretend food and dishes lay scattered everywhere. She had Jacob sit on the floor beside her and set about serving him imaginary tea and biscuits. Austin was already riding his bicycle through the foyer with some unsteady skill by the time Sam and Daniel wandered down. It was only Sam's quick reflexes that saved the three of them from a trip to the ER as she grabbed Austin's handle bars to keep him from plowing them over. The children's excitement was truly contagious and despite the sleep deprivation the grown ups found themselves laughing right along with the kids. Once all the adults were assembled, and the coffee passed out to all interested parties, the wrapped gifts were allowed to be opened. In short order the carnage was complete and the living room was covered in a sea of shredded paper and discarded bows.

"I'm sure there is a carpet somewhere under all of that," Allison sighed shaking her head. There was no doubt that she was enjoying every minute of the kids' excitement, even if it meant they'd be excavating several bags of trash out of the living room later.

"I'm sure you were no better at this age," Jacob commented from the middle of the debris field. "Mark and Sam sure weren't." He was sitting on the floor trying to get Emily's dolls out of the packaging. "However, their toys were far easier to remove from the packaging. Why do they need to stitch their hair to the cardboard, anyway? Sam's were never like this" Mark tossed Jacob the pocket knife he had been using to put together the latest Hot Wheels play set. Finally extracting the dolls from their boxes he handed them to Emily.

Daniel leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, "I thought you only played with Matt Mason, Major?"

"I played with a variety of doll," she said defensively.

"You didn't think she only played with Matt Mason, now did you?" Jacob asked incredulously. Sam glared at her father. "Yeah, I heard that story. George thought it was funny."

"Dad!"

"She took ballet lessons, too, did she tell you that?" Jacob grinned, "I have the most adorable picture of her around Emily's age in her pink tutu. Remind me to show you when we get back to Colorado." Sam turned bright red. She spent most of her time being 'one of the guys', and didn't care to have reminders of her more girlish pursuits bandied about.

"Aunt Sam, Dr. Daniel," Emily took both of their hands and tugged them off the couch, "come here." She dragged them over to where Jacob was sitting and made them sit as well. Thoughtfully she contemplated her new stack of dolls before picking up one in a blue dress and handing it to Sam. "Here, you get to be Cinderella," she instructed her Aunt, "and Grandpa, you get to be Belle."

"Hello, Cinderella, can I do your hair for the ball?" Jacob/Belle asked in a high falsetto as he shook his doll in the direction of Sam..

"I'm not sure I can make it. My pumpkin is in the shop." Sam/Cinderella sighed.

Daniel tried very hard to keep from laughing as he imagined how many people on base would pay to see the retired general turned Tok'ra operative playing dolls with Major Carter. Then he was handed a raven haired doll in a harem outfit and told, "You can be Jasmine." When in Rome. . .

"We could take my magic carpet, but then we'd all have bad hair."

"I'll get my fairy godmother on stand by, just let me get my cell phone." The dolls' conversation got more and more outrageous from there, especially when Sleeping Beauty joined the fray, voiced by Emily of course. Some how the impromptu doll party led to the opening of the dress up trunk that Santa had brought as well. Too soon, or not soon enough depending on your perspective, Mark called everyone to the breakfast table. Of course when he saw the four princesses that trooped into the dinning room he nearly keeled over in laughter before he reached for the camera.

"Well, I'm going to need a copy of that one for my desk," Daniel observed dryly as he seated himself at the table..

"I'm going to need one for blackmail," Sam countered slipping into the chair next to him. Her silver princess crown was perched precariously on her head, and two over sized 'diamond' tear drop earrings hung from her ears.

Daniel flipped the end of his pink feather boa over his shoulder so it wouldn't get in his plate, "I've worn stranger things to fit in with the natives, Sam."

"I can't say that I have," Jacob said pouring himself a cup of coffee. The pink conical hat trailing pink and silver tulle from its top bobbed uncertainly on his head. He sat at the table in the ridiculous headgear as if there was nothing at all unusual about it. Emily giggled wildly from her chair. She had donned two of the three tutu's in the box, and had at least three necklaces and several bracelets on.

Calmly Jacob turned to his left and asked Allison, "So what time are your guests arriving, I still need to get my manicure."

As it turned out there was quite an impressive list of guests that were coming, totaling somewhere around thirty people. The festivities were set to begin around noon, and of course there were always those that showed up a little early 'just to help'. The ladies scooted upstairs first to get in the shower, and the men stayed behind to clean up the kitchen. They quickly fell into a divide and conquer strategy each taking a task. The kids were given trash bags and dire instructions to clean up the trash in the living room before they opened any more toys. Jacob and Daniel gave back their princess accouterments to be stored back in the dress up trunk.

Upstairs Sam was wrapped in her robe drying her hair when a knock sounded at the door. The door opened to reveal Allison, her hair twisted up in a towel, also in her bathrobe.

"I just put the kids in the tub, so I thought we could talk for a few." Allison settled herself on the edge of Sam's bed, positioned so she could see Sam's face in the mirror.

"About what?" Sam asked innocently busying herself with her hair.

"About your friend. What was that?"

"What was what?"

Allison was silent for a moment or two, and then stood up to go. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. I thought you might want someone to talk to."

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about," Sam sighed and put her brush down on the dresser. She turned around and leaned against the furniture so she could see her sister in law clearly. "But we're going to see if there is something to talk about." Allison simply smiled a knowing smile and hugged Sam before walking back out into the hallway.

"Keep me posted."

Sam shook her head and picked up her brush again running it thoughtfully through her hair. Allison meant well, she knew, but how could she explain half of the complexities of their relationship without betraying something classified. It would be nice to talk to someone however. She could talk to her father, but that would just be, well, odd. "Hey, Dad. I've just shared some Earth shattering kisses with Daniel. Do you think that I should pursue a relationship with him or, is it just a new facet of friendship?" Her relationship with her father was a lot closer these days, but she still didn't count him as a 'girlfriend'. Even if he did look good in a pink princess hat. Her eyes rested on her cell phone. After a moment's hesitation, she picked it up and began to dial.

"Cassie, can you grab that for me, please," Janet asked as she checked the turkey in the oven. "It's probably one of her girlfriends anyway," she grumbled affectionately as she stuck the turkey with the meat thermometer. She heard Cassie's voice in the other room animatedly discussing all the things she had gotten for Christmas. Systematically she checked the various pots on the stove to ensure that everything was cooking just the way she wanted.

"Mom. Here. It's Aunt Sam." Janet wiped her hands on a dish towel before taking the phone. Cassie tripped up the stairs with several of her new CD's in hand.

"Hey, Sam, Merry Christmas."

"Same to you. Cassie filled me in on all of her gifts. I don't think she stopped to catch her breath."

"You never really outgrow Christmas, I guess." Sam smiled as she remembered Cassie's first Christmas on Earth. SG-1 had spent the holidays with them. It had been Teal'c's first Christmas as well and it had been fun to teach them both all the traditions. Cassie had been completely overwhelmed by the gifts, and Teal'c had been intrigued by the Christmas Tree.

"No, you don't," Sam laughed remembering the four of them playing dolls earlier.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Emily got several new dolls from Santa and she had us playing with her. You should have seen my father and Daniel, it was priceless." Janet paused as she stirred the applesauce. Had she heard Sam correctly.

"Daniel, as in Dr. Jackson Daniel?"

Sam frowned, "What other Daniel would I mean?"

"Your family came to Colorado this year?" Janet felt she missed something somewhere.

"No," Sam said slowly, "We're in San Diego." 'She took him with her to her brothers?' Janet thought. 'Interesting.'

"I see," Janet said cryptically. "How's it going."

"Great actually. Turns out Mark and Daniel have a lot in common, and the kids love him."

"Sounds wonderful. So why are you calling me?"

Sam decided to take the direct approach. "How do you know if you've fallen for your best friend?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Sam," Janet sighed as she put the lid back on the applesauce and turned off the burner. "When did this happen?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Something must have happened or we wouldn't be having this conversation." Janet gave up all pretense of cooking, and settled down on one of her kitchen chairs.

"Yesterday." Sam paused for a moment and twirled her hairbrush in her hand "We got put in time out for making a mess, and we started talking."

'Time out,' Janet wondered to herself. 'What exactly was going on there?' All she vocalized was a non-committal "Mmm-hm."

"I told him about last year, that I couldn't. . . that it was really tough."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was home now. But I'm not sure what he meant. Then he kissed me."

"Daniel kissed you?" 'It's about time,' Janet thought. Being the CMO of the base she was privy to many private scenes between the individuals who served there. It always amazed her how people who hid their feelings on a daily basis would loose that composure when the other was lying unconscious in her infirmary. SG-1 spent more then their fair share in the infirmary, either as visitors or residents. When they were there as a team, they would all keep the brave front, being 'strong' for their teammates. Individually they were complete different. Jack was the anxious father alternating between cajoling the patient, and worrying himself to death. Teal'c, normally stoic and of few words, would talk to them, his smooth voice switching between English and the Jaffa dialect as he shared stories and legends of his childhood. Sam had a suppressed mothering streak, which resulting in her alternately scolding the patient, and making sure they were as comfortable as possible. She never scolded Daniel.

"Yes," Sam breathed, and then laughed, "God, I sound like Cassie."

"So then what happened."

"Well, I didn't slap him." It was Janet's turn to laugh.

"That's a good sign, I assume."

"Apparently he took it as encouragement, at least that's what he said."

"He said that."

"Well what he actually asked was what if we were more then friends and we didn't know it?"

"Why would he ask you that?"

Sam wriggled a little on the bed, "It's a bit of a long story."

"This turkey needs another hour to cook."

"Back when we found him on Vis Uban he asked me if there was anything between us. I told him we were just really good friends."

"Again, why would he ask you that?"

"I don't know. He had no idea who we were."

"Maybe he knew who you were."

"He didn't even know my name. He kept calling Jack Jim."

"Sam, the heart very rarely relies on logic. If it did romance novels wouldn't be nearly as popular as they are. On some level he knew you. Some people believe that we go through life looking for our other half, our soulmate, as it were. You two were always close, right from the beginning."

"He said he was coming home. After I left the tent. He said it again yesterday."

"Maybe he means you."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam frowned as she said it.

"Why not. Home doesn't have to be a physical place. Maybe its just the place you know you belong. Stop being so literal for a few minutes. Take a chance. You have to stop being afraid of falling in love."

Sam froze. "What did you say?"

"Take a chance? You have to stop being afraid of falling in love? Why?"

"My father said something very similar."

"Your father is a wise man."

"What am I going to do?"

"Take it a day at a time, see what happens. You know Daniel would never intentionally hurt you, or make you do anything you weren't comfortable with. You're safe with him."

Sam remembered how it felt to have Daniel's arms about her or just her hand in his, "He does make me feel safe."

"Does he make your toes tingle when he kisses you?"

"Yes, I feel warm all over."

"Especially in certain areas?" Janet asked wickedly.

"Janet!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You're terrible."

"And you're crazy if you don't go for it."

"Thanks, Janet"

"That's what friends are for, keep me posted, will you?"

"Sure thing, Janet."

"And I look good in green."

Sam made a face at the non-sequitar, "What?"

"When you're picking your wedding colors. Oh, and nothing too frilly either."

"Good bye, Janet."

A huge smile spread across Janet's face as she hung the phone back up in the cradle. She wondered what the odds on Sam and Daniel hooking up were at in the base pool. Grinning she scribbled herself a note to call Feretti tomorrow with a wager.

If Sam took a little longer than usual getting ready she chalked it up to being a holiday, and not that she wanted to look her best for a certain archaeologist. She was just heading into the kitchen to give Allison a hand with things when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she called pausing to look at her watch. "11:30," she mumbled, "That's more than a little early." She opened the door to reveal a thirty something man with dirty blonde hair in khakis and a polo. "Hello," she said putting on her best diplomatic smile.

"Hello, yourself," he said giving her a slow once over. His eyes stopped to admire the fit of her aqua colored blouse that was partially unbuttoned to show a modest hint of cleavage. From there his eyes traveled lower to linger over the hem line of the soft gray skirt she wore that stopped several inches above the knees. Sam blushed under such a blatant appraisal. "You must be Sam Carter, " he said extending his hand.

Tentatively Sam took his hand in return, "How did you know my name?"

"I am a detective," he said impishly, "May I?" He asked indicating that he'd like to come in.

"Of course," Sam said as she opened the door wider.

"Mark told me he had a gorgeous blonde for a sister, but I swore he was kidding. And here you are in the flesh."

"Should I know you?" Sam pulled out the stare she used on raw recruits.

"So sorry, Pete Shannahan. I'm a friend of your brothers." He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"You already know who I am."

"But there is so much more I'd like to know." Sam tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at the blatant flirtation.

"There you are, Sam," Daniel called as he strolled out from the kitchen, drying his hand on a dish towel. Whether deliberate or not he completely ignored the fact that Pete was in the room, "You look great." He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek, before wrapping his arm casually about her shoulders. A look of supreme confusion spread across Pete's face.

"Daniel," Sam said calling his attention to the other man in the room. She made, however no attempt to dislodge his arm. It felt right there. She took his hand in hers. "This is Pete, a friend of my brother's. Pete, Daniel Jackson."

"A pleasure," Pete said as he offered his hand to Daniel, the tone of his voice indicating it was anything but.

"Likewise," Daniel said his eyes narrowing just the slightest bit.

"Hey, Shandy!" Mark called from the kitchen, "I thought I heard your voice. "Could I offer you a drink? Allison has been cooking up a storm and the hors d'ouvers will be out shortly."

"Yeah, a beer would be great," Pete shouted back. A moment later Mark appeared beer in hand.

"I see you three have met," Mark observed as he saw the uneasy silence in the room.

"Yeah, we did."

"Well come on in and have a seat. Tell me how it's going in Denver." Mark steered his friend into the living room and out of the foyer.

"You forgot to mention the boyfriend when you were describing her, buddy, " Pete said in a stage whisper as he followed his friend. Mark had the good grace to look embarrassed as he mumbled something in reply.

"Well, that was fun," Daniel said, detaching his arm from Sam's shoulder.

"He was a little obvious, wasn't he," Sam laughed.

"Just slightly. I heard him in the kitchen."

She fluttered her eyelashes in imitation of a southern belle, "Will you always come running to my rescue, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel took a step closer his expression deadly serious, "Only if you want me too, Dr. Carter." She stared up at him, and swallowed hard as she realized she could loose herself forever. Unbidden Janet's advice echoed in her mind, "You have to stop being afraid of falling in love." Life was too short. She learned that last Christmas didn't she.

"I want you," she whispered as she reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. "I mean. . ."

"I know what you mean," Daniel answered drawing her into his arms and nuzzling against her neck.

"I'm afraid."

"Of me?"

"Everyone I've ever allowed myself to care about ends up dead."

"Oh, Sam," Daniel tightened his grip around her. "You don't have to worry about that," he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him, "I've already died." Sam let out a choked laugh. "But I promise you this, if there is a way, I will always come home to you."

"Janet was right."

"Janet?"

Sam stared down at the floor, "I called her earlier to sort through a few things."

"What was she right about?"

"She said that home wasn't a physical place."

"Home is where the heart is, Sam." He opened his mouth to say something else, but his interrupted when his pants began to ring.

Due to their chosen careers all members of the SGC were perpetually on call. Daniel rolled his eyes mumbling, "Can't Anubis wait," as he fished his phone out of his pocket. "It's Jack," he said, after checking the caller id. Sam made no move to disentangle herself as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Jack, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Daniel. I tried your house."

"Yeah, well I'm not there, obviously. I left my contact info with Hammond. How's everything going?"

"Great. Brata'c and Ryac have discovered the joys of X-Box. I'm going to have to run out and buy additional controllers. Is that the doorbell?"

"Yeah, Sam's got it." Sam opened the door as more people arrived. Glancing at his watch he realized it was nearing noon.

There was a long pause, "Sam, as in Carter?"

"Yeah, Carter."

"Daniel, is there something going on that as your CO you need to inform me of?"

Daniel watched Sam as she greeted the new arrivals. Obviously she knew these guests as she started chatting animatedly with them. Jacob came out from the living room, apparently already familiar with the group as well. Catching Sam's attention Daniel pointed at his phone and then out towards the deck indicating that he was going out there to finish his conversation so as not to be rude. "Um, can I get back to you on that?" Daniel asked, pulling the door shut behind him.

"It's a yes no question, Daniel."

"Things are kind of ambiguous."

"Ambiguous?"

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly. "I'll have a better answer for you when we get back."

"Have you slept together?"

"Jack!"

"Daniel?"

"No." 'But she says she wants you,' the evil part of his brain reminded him.

"Has she told you she's in love with you?"

"What?"

"Oh, so you haven't figured that part out yet. Sorry."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Daniel. I may act stupid, but even I know that you're crazy for each other."

"Right."

"Daniel, I only do the touchy feeling thing once a year, so listen up. When you died, it hurt all of us. Sam took it hard, Daniel, and I was of no use to her. I was hurting myself, and if I allowed myself to really talk with her about our 'feelings' that would have meant that I had to accept the fact that you were gone. I wasn't prepared to do that. I'm old and set in my ways. So I took it out on Jonas.

"Sam mourned you, Daniel. You don't do that for someone that's just a friend. Not like she did. I once 'entertained' the thought that I might have some inappropriate feelings for Carter, but after seeing that, I knew it would never work."

Daniel leaned heavily against the railing of the porch as he thought about what Jack had said. People had hinted that SG-1 'wasn't the same without him' or that the team 'took it hard' but no one had ever mentioned specifics. Especially not one of his teammates. Especially not Jack. It was the conversational pink elephant that they all had successfully avoided by some tacit agreement up until the last two days. Not that Daniel needed to hear how much he was or was not missed, but sometimes he felt that people tried so hard to avoid it that it was almost as if they were pretending it never happened. It had hurt, at first that everyone seemed to avoid talking with him about his 'sabbatical'. He had lost a year of his life, although to him it felt like only a few days. Then he started to realize that people didn't really know how to discuss it. They only barely understood the whole concept of being an ascended or an Ancient. Heck, he barely understood it, and it happened to him.

"I don't know what to say."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll talk to Hammond for you, when it becomes necessary."

"Don't you mean if, Jack."

"Now who's the genius here."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Hey, it's what friends do. Here, Teal'c wants to talk."

"Merry Christmas, Daniel Jackson,"

"Merry Christmas, Teal'c. So, have you caught anything?"

"We have not. The lake is frozen solid."

"Don't tell me you didn't realize it would be frozen? It is the middle of winter."

"O'Neill did not mention it, and I failed to remind him."

"Nobody had a saw, eh?"

"It went missing from the tool shed." 'I'm sure it did, all by itself, too,' Daniel thought. Teal'c could be quite devious. "So what are you doing instead."

"I am introducing Bratac and Ryac to Star Wars." Daniel tried very hard not to laugh as he pictured the three Jaffa warriors caught up in the epic battle of good versus evil. "Bratac is much taken with Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"A lot of similarities there."

"Indeed." A tapping on the glass of the doors caught Daniel's attention. Sam was on the other side waving for him to come into join them. Daniel said his farewells to Teal'c and pocketed the phone.

"Hey," Sam said slipping her arm through his, "I thought you'd like to meet everyone." In the next twenty minutes, Daniel was introduced to an assortment of friends, relatives, and colleagues of the Carter family. There was Allison's parents as well as her brother and his family. Then there was her grandmother, who was well into her eighties and hard of hearing. She managed to mishear almost everything said to her with hilarious results. Allison confided to them later that they were fairly sure she did most of it on purpose as she seemed to overhear all sorts of tidbits of gossip just fine. In the friend contingent there was Mark's other college roommate with his fiancée, in addition to Pete who they had met earlier, as well as Allison's best friend since grade school. As for colleagues, there were two grad students that worked with Mark who hadn't either the means or inclination to get to their families for the holidays as well as a co-worker of Allison's with a similar predicament.

The Carter family did love to entertain and did so maybe not with the best of style, but in good taste and good humor. It didn't matter that the china didn't match and that the tablecloth changed halfway down the improvised table. The food was plentiful and delicious, the conversation amusing, if not always witty, and the alcohol flowed freely, even if it wasn't of a snooty vintage. The half a dozen kids present, not including the baby that was napping upstairs had a blast at their own table, gravely presided over by Princess Emily in her velvet holiday dress. Austin dispensed with great dignity a sparkling fruit punch concoction to the younger set and made his own toast, to Santa Claus.

After dinner, the now mellow and slightly tipsy gathering splintered off into smaller groups. Mark's graduate students, after realizing that Daniel was 'that Dr. Jackson' kept him cornered for a good forty five minutes discussing the possibility that there was intelligent life in the universe. Sam had similarly been cornered by Allison's mother and grandmother who wanted to know who that nice young man she brought with her was and what they planned to name their first born child. Jacob hadn't been the slightest bit of help, egging them on and smilingly angelically at them the whole time. When Allison asked for a hand getting dessert together in the kitchen, Sam jumped at the opportunity to disentangle herself from the Inquisition.

When finished slicing up cake and pie and other assorted goodies Sam took her own slice of apple pie out on the deck to enjoy a few minutes of quiet. It was a little on the cool side now that the sun had gone down, but spending the last seven years in Colorado, it didn't feel nearly as cold as it would to the locals. She was finishing up the last crumbs of her pie when she heard the door slide open behind her. Involuntarily she groaned, wondering who was coming to torture her now.

"Mind if I join you?" Daniel asked from the doorway.

"No, not at all. I was afraid you were someone else." She put her plate down on one of the resin end tables that was out here. Glancing around for a place for the two of them to sit, she spotted a wooden swing sitting a little ways in the backyard. Motioning for him to follow she marched over to it and sat down, patting the seat beside her.

"Hopefully we can loose our respective fan clubs for a little while," Daniel laughed, seating himself next to her. "Mark's grad students are tenacious." He gave the swing a little push with his foot to start it rocking.

"A desirable quality in a researcher I'm sure." Sam swung her feet up off the ground and twisted herself so that her legs were across Daniel's lap, her feet dangling over the side. He squirmed a bit as she did so.

"There is that." Daniel said absently as he tried to decide what to do with his hands. Sam's skirt which had been above her knee to begin with had drifted considerably upward in her new position.

"How did you get away?"

"Apparently Santa came a second time. The guests started handing out presents to the kids and apparently the guys had theirs out in the car. No one noticed me slip out in the chaos." He finally decided to rest one hand on her knee, that seemed a neutral enough spot. The other hand dug in his pocket, "Besides it reminded me I had something for you."

"Something for me?" Sam said in surprise. "You already gave me a present back on base."

"Yeah, well I had something else for you. I just didn't want to give it to you in front of. . . everyone." Sam heard the more correct translation of 'in front of the guys' in the tone of his voice. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. It had never occurred to her that Daniel would be like that. "They might get the wrong idea." 'Though I'm not quite so sure its the wrong idea anymore,' he thought. Daniel placed a small jewelery sized box on her stomach. "When I bought Cassie's earrings I saw that and thought of you. Open it and I'll explain."

Sam methodically unwrapped the gift to reveal a blue velvet box underneath. Inside the box was an aquamarine necklace, the gem a most unusually deep blue green in hue. It was bezel set inside a circle of pure silver. Sam held it up to the moonlight to get a better look at the stone. The center of it caught what little light there was and reflected it back in brilliant sparkles of light. Her breath caught as she looked at it, for it reminded her of something much larger.

"It's the Stargate." Daniel's smile was all the confirmation that she had figured out the reason. "The way the light plays across the surface its like the ripples in the event horizon."

"I'll never forget the first time I saw the Stargate open, its one of the defining moments in my life."

"Mine too," Sam answered still mesmerized by the stone, "The Colonel had to push me through it, I was too caught up in watching the fluctuations in the event horizon. It amazed me."

"It amazed me, too. It confirmed all my theories and was the beginning of a an incredible journey. I lost sight of that you know." Daniel watched her playing with the necklace in the moonlight.

"What do you mean?"

"After Share, Shifu, Reese, somewhere along the way it stopped being the adventure of a lifetime and became a job. I started to forget what was important: I lost my soul. That's why I had to do it. We can't let go of that initial sense of wonder. It's the reason we signed up for this."

Sam stopped playing with the necklace and trapped it in the palm of her hand, "We've had this conversation before."

"We have?"

"On the Prometheus, only you were a figment of my imagination."

"I thought I told you the cloud was intelligent," Daniel said slowly.

"Among other things. You also said that I should seize the moment, to remember why we all went out there," she gestured to the night sky, "in the first place."

"I guess your subconscious knows me pretty well then."

Sam pulled her legs out of Daniel's lap and sat up turning her back to him. Carefully she handed him the necklace, "Put it on me, please?" She reached one hand behind her neck and piled her hair atop her head. Daniel took a deep breath to steady his hands as he fiddled with the tiny clasp on the necklace. These things were always tough to maneuver in the best of conditions but the mitigating factors of dim lighting, the rocking of the swing, and the effect Sam's proximity was having on him were making it near impossible. Finally after a few tense moment, the ends popped together and he planted a soft kiss on her neck where the ends of the necklace fell.

"I didn't say thank you, did I?" Sam said turning slightly so she could see him. She was holding the pendant tightly in one hand, "It's beautiful, as is the sentiment."

"You're beautiful." Daniel returned, gently stroking the side of her face.

Who moved first was entirely irrelevant, but in seconds the two were locked in a kiss so passionate it made the one they had shared yesterday evening see chaste. Sam slid into Daniel's lap, her hands tugging at his shirt tails. His hands found her rear an he pulled her close to him, so that she was nearly straddling him, making her readily aware of his level of enjoyment. The two continued unabashedly exploring each other, hands slipping under clothing, mouths tasting necks as well as lips, until Sam went for the buttons on Daniel's pants. With a strangled moan Daniel grabbed her wrists loosely in his hands. "We have to stop," he gasped his eyes hazy with passion.

"Why?" Sam asked, her breath coming in equally short breaths.

"Because," Daniel said reluctantly as he firmly slid her blouse back onto her shoulders, and refastened the buttons. "When we make love for the first time, it's not going to be in the middle of a party in the backyard of your brother's house."

"When?" Sam blinked, trying to follow the thread of the conversation.

"I love you, Sam," he said running his fingers through her hair. "Took me a while but I know that now." He thought back to Jack's conversation earlier that day, "I can only hope you feel the same way." Sam kissed him again in response. Tender this time it was lacking in carnal passion but instead full of tenderness and promise.

"I take that as a yes," Daniel finally said after he caught his breath.

Sam smiled, and if it was possible manage to look shy even when completely rumpled by their passionate embraces. "Yes, I've fallen hopelessly in love with my best friend."


	8. Chapter 8

The following year:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, Sam. Let me give you a hand with that," Jack said as he snatched one of the boxes Sam was juggling. "Where does this go?"

"Daniel said to stack this stuff over in the corner by the tree." She indicated an empty spot on the floor next to a four foot Christmas tree at the far end of the office.

"So where is our host anyway, Sam," Jack asked as he helped her arrange the boxes in a stack. There was the slightest emphasis on her name as if he was almost forcing himself to say it. The recently promoted colonel gave him an odd look.

"That's twice you did that, sir."

"Did what, Ca-Sam?" he asked feigning innocence as he fiddled with some of Daniel's rocks.

"Called me Sam." She stared at him as if he had grown horns. "You never call me that."

"Well, I can't exactly go around calling you Carter after this weekend, now can I. And I can't call you Jackson," he glanced past Sam and saw Daniel entering the room carrying a large box labeled Christmas Lights. "He's that shaggy haired geek I left back on Abydos." Daniel snorted as he walked into the room.

"Very funny, Jack."

Sam took the box of lights out of Daniel's arms and drew him in for a kiss. "I left the pictures of that artifact from P3X-677 on your desk along with the paint chips I picked up from the decorator's."

Jack just shook his head and started unraveling the Christmas lights. Even though their wedding was only four days away, it still disconcerted him the way that his favorite pair of scientists slipped between roles. From co-workers, to friends, and soon to be husband and wife. There had been a lot of negative speculation when their relationship first became public knowledge, but they had proved all the naysayers wrong.

Sam walked over to the tree and gave Jack a hand getting the lights arranged. "Who said I was changing my name, anyway, sir," she whispered.

"The status change forms that had your name on them that crossed my desk earlier today." Sam stared at him for a long moment. The general pretended to look exasperated. "I do read what I sign." There was a defensive note in his voice. "Well, sometimes Walter just paraphrases for me but its the same thing."

"Why are we whispering, anyway?"

"It's a surprise for Daniel. He said it was my decision to make and he didn't want to influence me either way."

"Your secret is safe with me." 'Of course I might have to have Walter place a bet for me in the base pool.

"I brought down the box of ornaments from your quarters, Daniel," Nyan said entering the room bearing yet another cardboard box.

"Thanks, Nyan," Daniel said distractedly from behind his desk where he was flipping through the folder that Sam had brought with her. "It looks like this artifact is some sort of weather forecasting device. I'll have to cross reference my notes later to get specifics, but I don't think it's a priority."

He motioned for Nyan to join him at his desk. "Have Trisha take a look at this while I'm gone. She's probably your best at the more obscure Babylonian dialects." Nyan pulled a small binder off the shelf and scribbled a few notes into.

"Consider it done."

"Thanks, again, for everything. I 'll be able to relax knowing you have things under control." The two shared a smile that spoke of mutual respect and friendship.

Daniel continued flipping through papers for a few moments, "I think I'm leaning towards Harvest Gold instead of Early Wheat, Sam." He put the remainder of the papers into his filing cabinet.

"Oh, good," she answered as she popped the star on top of the tree, her sapphire engagement ring sparkling in the lights of the Christmas Tree. "That was my pick, too."

Jack just laughed as he listened to his two favorite kids, "Are they like this all the time?" Nyan made a face that suggested that this was relatively tame. "Just what I thought."

"You should have heard them when they were picking out the tile for the kitchen."

A few moments later Teal'c arrived, along with a small army of airman each bearing a stack of pizzas."I believe we have acquired enough comestibles for 'everyone and their sibling' as per your instructions, Daniel Jackson."

"Hey, thanks, Teal'c. What do I owe you?"

"Consider it my contribution to the holiday festivities," Teal'c said bowing his head.

"Wow, thanks," Daniel said as he surveyed the airman who were industriously setting up several hundred dollars worth of pizza on the long worktable.

"Here, it is, sir," Walter said, dragging a hand truck with several coolers on it. "Where would you like it?" he looked at the General waiting for instructions.

"Jack...?" Daniel asked peeking into the cooler on top.

"Daniel?"

"What's this?"

"That would be my contribution to the holiday festivities," Jack reached into the cooler and pulled out a Guinness. "General's prerogative." "Help yourself, Walter," Jack offered indicating the coolers and pizza, "You're off the clock now."

Whether it was the scent of pizza, or the fact that it was nearing shift change, slowly people began to filter into the office. Everyone came bearing a gift which was placed under the tree as part of the Secret Santa that the head of SG-12 had organized. Holiday well wishes were exchanged as well as gifts, and more than few kisses under the strategically placed mistletoe. Sam had grumbled a bit when Daniel had insisted on that particular holiday tradition, until he had reminded her in extremely graphic terms why it was his new favorite holiday tradition. The ever present security cameras had kept him from a live demonstration, but they had remedied that in the privacy of her home.

"I see Santa did bring you a bigger office, Danny," Jacob called from the doorway.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed, moving across the crowded room to hug her father.

"I had to have somewhere to put the tree, Dad." Daniel commented as he strolled over to greet the new arrival. Jacob pulled his soon to be son in law into the hug with his daughter.

"So when are your brother and his family arriving?"

"Their flight gets in around nine. I arranged a town car for them. It'll be easier with the kids." Jacob nodded and slipped into the room, which although larger than Daniel's old office was still in danger of becoming crowded. As he passed Daniel's desk he paused, then burst into laughter. "You really did get a copy of this?" Jacob asked holding up a picture frame.

"It's one of my favorites," Daniel grinned.

"I'm not sure pink's your color there, Jacob," Jack called from the other side of the room where he was lounging across the couch. "Although it seems to work for Daniel." The new general chose not to share that he had a copy of the 'pretty princess' picture at his home for his own private amusement.

"It seems this room is once again nearing its maximum occupancy." The Jaffa master hovered uncertainly in the doorway, two additional forms visible behind him.

"There's always room for one more," Jack gestured grandly at the room, "or three more, for that matter." Brat'ac edged his way into the room followed by Rya'c and Kar'yn.

"Thank you for allowing us to attend your union ceremony, Colonel Carter," Kar'yn said politely as she accepted a cookie from a plate being passed around.

"I'm happy you could make it." Of the course of arranging Rya'c and Kar'yn's union ceremony several months ago, the fact that her own wedding was coming up had led to the invitation.

"Kar'yn has developed a fascination for the ceremonies of other cultures," Rya'c said proudly smiling at his new wife.

"There are ways different than ours, and as we move towards a free Jaffa nation we must become aware of them. The old ways are not always the right ways."

"Is that pizza I smell?" a familiar voice asked as its owner entered the room.

"General Hammond," Teal's said bowing his head in the direction of the former SGC leader, "We were not expecting you."

"I wasn't expecting to be here myself, but I couldn't let this lovely young lady fly coach when I had a perfectly good private plane at my disposal."

"Surprise!" Cassie called, peeking her head around the door frame.

"Cass! I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow," Sam drew her niece into a warm hug.

"That was the plan, and then Grandpa George met me for lunch the other day, and here I am," Cassie wriggled out of her aunt's arms only to be hugged in turn by the rest of her honorary extended family.

"I give her a look in from time to time. It's not like Georgetown is out of my way."

"Time to time means once a week," Cassie smiled. "I'm the envy of my roommates to have such a distinguished visitor."

"Miss Frasier," an Airman called from the hallway. "Where would you like me to put these for you?" He was toting several pieces of Cassie's luggage and a large dress bag.

"Um," Cassie said looking around the increasingly crowded room. Daniel motioned to the airman to hand him the luggage.

"I'll find a place for it. Wouldn't want to crush your dress now, would we?" He hooked the dress over the back of the door, and tucked her luggage under the work table, only to discover there were two more suitcases waiting out in the hall. "I hope the closet in your new room is big enough. Remind me to talk to the contractor about knocking out a wall." Sam just laughed and shook her head. Cassie had developed quite a taste for clothing in the last year or so, her wardrobe was extensive to say the least.

"My new room?" Cassie said quietly looking first to Sam then Daniel in confusion. "But I thought. . ."

Daniel pulled her close and lowered her voice so that no one else in the room could hear, "That since we were starting a new life together we wouldn't have room for you in it?" He hugged her tightly. "Don't be silly, for as long as you'll have us, we're yours. We may not be your parents, we may not even be your 'real' aunt and uncle, but we love you, Cass. You'll always have a home with us, even if it is just the place you come on semester breaks."

"I know I was being silly. I guess I was just trying to prepare myself for the worst."

"Hey, Cass, come over here," Sam called from across the room, "I want to show you something." She had a large binder out that she was leafing through with her father. Cassie picked her way carefully across the room, stopping only to grab a slice of pizza. Daniel glanced around the room ensuring that everyone was enjoying themselves. Jack caught his eye and motioned for him to join him on the couch.

"Who knew Carter could be so domestic?" Jack said nodding his head in Sam's direction. Apparently the binder she was showing to her father and Cassie was full of notes on the house they were having constructed, their wedding plans, and the itinerary for their honeymoon.

"She never had the opportunity before."

"Or the reason." The two friends shared a long look.

"I only do the touchy-feely thing once a year, Daniel, and I'm saving that for the wedding." Jack was well into his second beer and feeling a little mellow around the edges. "That being said, you're a lucky man, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel surveyed his office. Friends, who more his family mingled with co-workers and off-world allies. There was an air of festivity that had as much to do with the holiday season as for the respect and love that these people shared for one another. There were those, like Janet, whose presence was sorely missed this year, at the same time there were new additions, like Kar'yn and the new recruits tentatively peeking in the doors to wish those present a Happy Holidays. Half way across the room, her face alight with excitement as she shared their plans, was his bride to be, his best friend and soul mate. As if she felt his eyes on her, she looked up and mouthed the words 'I love you' before turning back to answer a question one of her assistants had.

"Jack, you have no idea."

Author's note:

For those of you that have been following this story, thank you for reading. I appreciate all the kind comments and feedback that was left for this story. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, and your words provided me with the motivation to finish. I'm normally have the horrible habit of starting 50 projects and not finishing one. I'm thrilled that this wasn't the case with this one.

Is there more to this story? I think there might be, though it would have to go in a sequel.


End file.
